His return
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: It's been a year since the Descendants of the North fought and won at Ragnarök. The Norse telling of the end of the world. Only thing is nobody was expecting a surprise visit from utmost the dead! When Matt is faced with facing a demon of his past that is threating to brake the balance will he be able to over come the one thing that still hunts him? His grandfather?
1. Chapter one matt A year later

Chapter one  
Matt  
"A year later"

It was morning when Matt was awoken by his brothers Jake and Josh.

"Hey get up Matt it's a big day for you!" Jake called. "Yeah get up Vingthor!" Josh said pushing Jake out of his way.

Matt grumbled at them. "What's so important for you to wake me up so early before school."

Jake and Josh exchanged a look. Matt raised a brow at them. What was Matt missing here what was so important about today?

"Today was the day you defeated the Midgarud serpent Matt. " Josh explained.

Matt 's eyes widened and he shot up straight in his bed at the mention of the dragon he had fought and won agent. Now it all came back to him. Tonight all of the descendants of the north where going to arrive in Blackwell and they would be together. Fen, Laurie and Baldwin lived in Blackwell but Owen, Raya, ray and Astrid didn't so they were coming to visit.

"I'll be right there guys, save some food for me would you!" Matt said sternly.

Jake and Josh nodded and ran off down the hallway. Once he was alone Matt pulled himself out of bed and got ready for school. It's been a whole year now. A year since granddad died.

Stop! No bad Matty! Don't think about that it wasn't your fault.

Matt took a moment to steady himself before walking down to the kitchen to be greeted by a breakfast of waffles. Matt grinned shaking his head laughing. He hadn't been experiencing this. Matt sat down and ate with his family happily.


	2. Chapter two Fen waking to a nightmare

Chapter two

Fen

"Waking to a nightmare"

Fen stood back in the badlands. The very place where he and the other descendants of the north had won Ragnarök. Why was he there? That was the question wasn't it. Fen took a step forward looking around. A sharp snap made Fen growl baring his teeth. Standing not far from him stood two wolves the first one he could easily identify. It was him, beside him however stood another this one more female like. She had light brown fur. Brown fur. Laurie? Was it possible?

A loud roar brought Fen out of his thoughts.

 _What was that!?_

A large hrímthursar walked towrods the two wolves below him.

"No!" Fen cried out.

But it was too late ice covered him and Laurie.

Fen sat straight up covered in sweat panting frantically. He cautionly looked around his surroundings. He was in his room. He quietly got out of bed and slowly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his sister's door reaching out a hand to it. He considered knocking. A low whimper met his ears.

Fen quickly opened Laurie ' s door and was met with a shocking surprise. There wrapped in a cocoon of covers was a light brown wolf with hazel eyes full of confusion.

Fen forced himself not to smile over the fact that Laurie was a wolf now. He pushed through the threshold and began helping Laurie well wolf Laurie out of her current predicament.

"Laurie are you okay?" Fen asked quietly. Laurie whimpered and grunted.

 _What were you thinking Fen you can't understand her as a human maybe not even as a wolf?_

Fen ignored his thought and shredded his skin to fur once he was a wolf he shook his body.

"Laurie?" Fen asked again.

"What is going on Fen? How did I become a wolf?" Laurie's voice was quite and frightened.

"It's complicated, trust me your first change is always the scariest. I know when I first changed I was afraid." Fen softly explained as he sat down and curled his tail in front of him.

Laurie attempted to mimic him after a moment she was sitting like he was.

"So this means I'm Wulfenkind now, it means I'm part of your pack, for real now." Laurie said with a little laugh, only it didn't really sound like one as a wolf.

Fen nodded. "Yes, it does." Fen looked at the digital clock. 6:15 am.

A small smile made its way onto his lips. "How's about we take thirty minutes to teach you about your body out in the woods?"

Laurie tiled her head and looked a little uneasy. "I don't now Fen, I haven't even gotten used to this yet, nor was I used to becoming a salmon."

This time Fen was the one to chuckle. "I was taught that the best way to practice was to get out there and feel the earth under your paws."

Laurie just sighed and didn't argue with Fen.

Silently both Brekke kids left the house and walked to the woods.

Fen turned to face Laurie who was walking by his side.

He couldn't tell now if she understood that he is an alpha and know that she was a Wulfenkind that she had to listen to his orders or not. "Are you ready for your first run?" Fen asked.

Laurie to a deep breath before nodding.

With that answer Fen set off running. The cold Fimbulwinter wind washed over his face. The freedom of running wild through the woods always excited Fen... but now Laurie was running with him!

"Fenrir Brekke slow down I'm not used to running through trees!" Laurie called.

Fen slowed enough for her to catch up to him.

Laurie panted heavily trying to catch her breath. Fen just smiled. She'd learn quickly the more time she spends as a wolf.

"We...should head back now so we can get ready for school." Laurie said once she got her breath back.

Fen looked from her to the sky at the dawn colored sky. "Your right lets head home."

Fen and Laurie arrived back at home.

"Okay," Fen said looking back at Laurie. "Now comes the part I had trouble with. Turning back into a human."

Laurie's ears fell flat her hopes looking dashed.

"You can do it Laurie I have faith in you. Now think about your human self and concentrate on taking that shape." Fen said as he shredded his fur for his human self.

Laurie after a moment turned back into her human self and staggered a bit before balancing again on two legs.

"See I told you you could do it." Fen said smiling at her. Laurie smiled before bumping his shoulder.

"You make a pretty good teacher, Alpha." She said.

"Hey you don't have to call me that Laurie!" Fen said.

"To bad Alpha." She said before running for the door laughing as Fen ran after her smiling.

Both ran through the door.

"Hey slow down you two what where you two doing?" Dad asked as the two ran in.

"I'm a wolf!" Laurie said laughing as Fen tackled her.

Their father smiled. "Well then this calls for a celebration now doesn't it."

"Foods ready!" Their father called.

Everyone sat down at the table to eat pancakes.

Fen smiled.

 _Nothing will go wrong today everything is going to be great for the party tonight._


	3. Chapter three matt a ghost from the past

Chapter three

Matt

"Ghost of the past"

Matt walked down the street with his book bag on his shoulder listening to his music as he went. Suddenly his amulet started to buzz frantically and heated up burning his chest startling Matt making him freeze in his tracks and pause his music.

He held his amulet in his hand and felt the ground for vibrations. But there was nothing. Matt concentrated harder to find the danger.

"Who's there!?" Matt demanded yelling out at nothing. Other kids looked at Matt obviously confused at what he was doing. Matt ignored their looks and continued. "Who's there answer me, show yourself coward."

"Tisk tisk that's no way to talk to your elders, I thought you were taught better then that Matty. " A voice said from the nothingness.

Matt ' s eyes narrowed on the direction of the voice.

As the image of a man appeared Matt 's eyes widened and he stumbled back in shock. There in front of him now stood his granddad.

"You - your dead how are you here?" Matt stammered.

"I've escaped from Hel Matt, I'm coming back. I will live again." He said smiling.

Tears made their way into Matt 's eyes only for him to scold himself to stop. This wasn't the time to get all emotional. His Granddad was dead and it was his fault. He should have saved him and kept him alive but he had let him die. Now here he was speaking to his dead granddad who says he's going to live again, that he had escaped Hel.

Realization dawned on Matt. "What do you mean by you escaped, and you're going to come back to life? This can't be happening you can't be real. "

"Oh but I am real Matt." He said as he reached out and touched Matt 's shoulder.

This time tears did fall from Matt 's eyes. This was real...all too real his granddad was back from the dead and plans to become a living person again.

"How do you plan to live again." Matt asked as his voice shook. His granddad smiled. "I just need a few things. Then I only need to brew a position and then I will live again. I can be by your side once more."

Matt ' s granddad looked up his smile falling from his face. "I have to leave now but I will see you soon Matt. Goodbye for now."

With that he disappeared into nothingness.

Matt felt sick. He stumbled again trying to keep himself upright.

"Hey Matt you okay dude?" Baldwin asked as he approached Matt.

Matt stuttered along the lines of. "I saw him, he's coming back. It's all my fault."

Baldwin gave Matt a confused look. "What are you going on about. It looks like you saw a ghost or something."

"I did." Matt said his voice shaking in fear.

"Woh Woh Woh. Wait a second. Are you serious right now you really saw a ghost." Baldwin asked as his face lit up in fascination.

"Yes, my grandfather. The one that wanted me dead. He died at Ragnarök and was sent to Hel. He's found a way to escape Hel and is determined to come back to life." Matt muttered under his breath.

At that any chipper energy Baldwin had disappeared and was replaced with a hint of fear. "What are you saying Matt." He asked quietly.

Matt met Baldwin 's eyes. "I'm saying that if he comes back to life it would lead to chaos and unbalance not only here in Midgarud but in Valhalla and Hel."

"So let me get this straight what your saying is that there is a new prophecy in the new age. Our age. That would bring back the end of the world?" Baldwin asked.

Matt nodded grimly. "You are to say nothing to anyone until the others arrive for the party tonight do you understand."

Baldwin nodded sternly. "Understood captain."

With that said Baldwin and Matt met up with Fen and Laurie and went off to school for the day.


	4. Chapter four laurie meeting the raiders

Chapter four

Laurie

"Meeting the raiders "

Lunch time rolled around after grade 8 science class. Where Laurie met up with Fen in the cafeteria.

He had explained that Laurie should truly meet the other members of the Raiders and learn the rules and her place in the pack of Wulfenkind.

"So remind me again how this all works Fen." Laurie said as she walked beside her brother.

Fen nodded. "Skull and Hattie are closest to me and so will you know that you are a wolf because your my sister now. You have every right to lead as I do. You also have a right to challenge my decisions and guide me in hard choices."

Laurie nodded in understanding. "I understand. So this makes me like an alpha in a way...right?"

Another nod. "Yes and you have permission to correct poor behavior as well as arguments. Think of them as another family other then the descendants of the north. "

 _Another family, I am an alpha in my own way._

Once they arrived outside at the small wooded area on school grounds they found Fen's pack waiting for him.

Skull bowed his head respectfully to Fen. Followed by the others of the pack. Fen climbed upon a rock and looked down at the raiders and Laurie. He smiled showing his teeth.

"Pack mates I am pleased to announce that we have a new member joining our pack!" Fen called out over the crowd of kids below him.

They all looked at each other curiously wondering who it was.

Fen shot a look over to quite them as he continued.

"Please welcome my sister Laurie into our pack!"

Whoops and howls sounded out over the raiders as they welcomed Laurie into the pack.

"Now then let's eat!" Fen said hoping off the rock and walking back to stand with Laurie.

Laurie nodded as she sat down on the ground taking out her lunch followed by Fen.

Who knows maybe being a Wulfenkind wouldn't be that bad.


	5. Chapter five matt party crasher

Chapter five

Matt

" Party crasher "

Matt stood with Baldwin at the front of the school as they waited for Fen and Laurie to join them. They all would meet up at the long ship and hopefully if all went as planned everyone who was at Ragnarök would meet and celebrate in the festival being held tonight.

Fen and Laurie walked over to them and the group headed home.

"So who else is excited for the fair tonight! ?" Baldwin asked in his normal happy voice.

Fen grinned. "A chance to get to see the others and to compete in events ageist Brekke's and Thorsten's..." his eyes lit up. "You bet I'm excited about the fair. But that's not the only reason I'm excited."

Baldwin and Matt gave Fen a look that said:

 _"What would that be?"_

Fen's smile never dropped. "Laurie is a wulfenkind."

Both Baldwin and Matt looked at Laurie in shock.

She giggled. "I bet you weren't expecting that where you? "

Both boys nodded and continued walking.

"You're so lucky you can turn into a wolf like Fen now. What color is your fur? How big are you as a wolf?" Baldwin asked bombarding Laurie with questions. Fen growled at him. To which Laurie laughed in response giving him a little growl in return.

"I'm definitely smaller than Fen but not by much and I have light brown fur." Laurie said.

"But you're blonde." Baldwin added. Laurie nodded. "Yes that's true, it's like Fen for instance his fur is a black brown when really he should be all black. Besides have you ever seen a yellow furred wolf before because I surely haven't. "

Matt watched Baldwin think. "You have a point."

"Anyway this is our stop see you guys tonight. " Fen interjected.

Matt and Baldwin waved their goodbyes before walking down a little further before Matt and Baldwin said their own goodbyes and parted ways.

By the time five o'clock rolled around Matt had made his way with his family in tow to meet at the long ship. Once they arrived Baldwin and his family where just arriving. Three minutes later Fen and Laurie arrived with their family. The raiders joining them.

After that the twins arrived in their limo Ray exiting first followed by his sister Reyna and following her calico Trjegul and another cat following her.

Matt felt his cheeks heat once he met Reyna ' s eyes.

" Bygul I pre zoom." Matt said as Reyna approached him.

Reyna smiled. " You would be correct."

She hugged him before punching his shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt Matt but enough that it made him wince.

"Good to see you two." Matt said rubbing his shoulder. Which made her smile.

Next to arrive was Astrid. She landed on the ground beside the long ship before turning from her hybrid form to human form and smiled a greeting at the others. The last of the descendants to arrive was Owen and his berserkers. Once they arrived Matt called on Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr, his magical goats to join them he also called for the Valkyries to join them as well. Fen and Laurie called for Helen to join in with the festivities.

As called they all came.

Helen ' s dress was made out of black widow spiders and webs. Defiantly a change of pace for the goddess of death herself.

Hildar and her Valkyries where dressed in fine polished armor. Hildar smiled. "Son of Thor tonight we celebrate the winning sides victory at Ragnarök."

The other Valkyries dismounted from their steeds.

Matt smiled. Maybe he hadden't seen his Grandfather. Maybe it was just a trick. Tonight he wanted to have fun at the fair and spend time with his friends.

"Hey Matt let's go!" Reyna said dragging Matt away with her. "Come on Trjegul and Bygul lets show Matt just what where made of on the bumper cars."

"Woh, Reyna I can walk their myself." Matt said as his goats followed them.

"To bad I'm not letting you go." She replied. Matt planted his feet and pulled her backwards off her feet and he just held her. She looked up at him in surprise before she broke out laughing. Reyna has the weirdest way of showing affection but that's what Matt liked about her more than Astrid. Reyna could look after herself and she'd pushed and taught him to stop being so nice that he had to be assertive and not so much of a push over. Matt just smiled at her. "Like I said I can walk on my own Reyna and you will respect that."

Another giggle and she nodded.

Trjegul mowed and rubbed herself ageist Reyna's leg to which she petted her head. "Yes Trjegul I know you want to have attention. "Now then let's get going shall we?"

Fen

Fen watched as Reyna dragged Matt away. They had arranged that they would meet back at the ship for a meeting after two hours of being at the fair. Fen nodded and the raiders took off ready to have fun. Other raiders stayed by Fen's side because the Thorsen's and Brekke's had arranged in competition in which the descendents of Thor and Loki could VS one another for bragging rights. The Older raiders thought it was the best thing in the world. The events where similar to Viking time compatisons. Arm wrestling, axe throw, balancing and what Fen could call Sheep racing, only difference was it was a basket of rocks.

Baldwin and Ray left and Owen with Astrid leaving only Fen and Laurie to stay. As the Alpha of his pack Fen could allow his members to partake in the events as well as partake himself. Laurie smiled.

"I'll be cheering for you Fen. Good luck." She said as she head butted his head.

"Thanks Sis." Fen said. He watched her walk off to sit with thoughts who wouldn't be participating.

Fen turned to the rest of his pack. "Be ready to give it all you've got. If I see anyone cheating, that includes becoming a wolf mind you you'll be disqualified from the competition. Remember you are representing your pack, your leader, do not make me look like a poor Alpha do you all understand!?"

They all nodded. "Good lets go shall we?"

Laurie

Laurie had to admit Fen and the others where strong. So far the score was 3-3. Each round a group of people where eliminated know only three kids remained on both sides. On the Berkke side was Fen, Skull and Hattie, on the other was Jake, Josh and an girl who Laurie didn't know but had seen before at school. There was only one competition left. Axe throwing.

Laurie didn't know how well Fen could throw, after all he wasn't good at sports, well except running but he's a wolf that made more sense.

Each kid got an old fashioned axe. Fen stumbled a little once he felt the weight, but he managed to lift it.

"If both teams are ready." Called Hildar, who had been judging the event.

"Throw." She cried.

Axes flew from their bearers hands. Hattie's landed low on the target, Skull's fared better landing in the inner ring and Fen's landing true on the bull's-eye.

On the other team. The girl was the same as Hattie Josh not doing any better but Jake landing a bull's-eye.

"That concludes the comparison. The victory goes to the Berkke 's. Congratulations Son of Loki." Hildar said.

Cheers roared over the Brekke's. Laurie saw just how pound Fen felt, in fact she was overwhelmed with how happy he felt. She raced down and hugged him tightly. "I knew you could do it Fen."

He smiled. "Thanks Laurie, we should get going or we'll be late for the meeting."

Laurie watched Fen give orders to Hattie and Skull to watch over the pack while he was at the meeting and then both Laurie and Fen left to join the other decedents.

Matt

Reyna sat to the Right of Matt and Ray to her right the Baldwin. Fen and Laurie sat to Matt's left. Owen beside Laurie, Astrid beside Owen. The cats and goats lay off to the side.

 _Time to come clean about what you saw Matty._

"Hey guys something happened today that is a very big threat to are world if it really is possible." Matt said slowly.

All eyes fell on him and suddenly Matt felt scared.

"I saw my Grandfather." Matt said looking up meeting his friends gazes.

Owen Gave a grim look. "I had hoped that I had been wrong in seeing his return but know that he has indeed shown himself to you I fear that the rest of the vision will indeed come to pass. If he lives the world will be thrown into chaos."

"No you've kidding me!" Fen snapped growling fiercely. "How could he even do that?"

Reyna answered. "It's not imposable to undo what has be done. Think of it like necromancy, a dark witchcraft. Helen could be believed to be such as she can command the dead. However he would need ingredients to perform a dark spell like that and believe me, I don't think your grandfather has magic like Ray and I? He would need a witch to perform the spell for him."

"So what are you saying?" Baldwin asked. Reyna looked around at each of them coming to a rest on Matt's face.

"I'm saying is that if he gains all the ingredients everything changes. I couldn't tell you exactly what could happen all I know is that if you bring back the dead, like a spirit which I assume you saw...he could be filled with an absurd amount of power almost like a god if he really wanted to." Reyna explained.

Everyone was quite. Then Matt spoke up.

"How do you know so much about that Reyna?" Matt asked her which caused her cheeks to fill red.

"We'll I wanted to learn a few things, I haven't preformed any spells but I know them." Reyna admitted sheepishly.

"So that's what you've been doing!?" Rey said.

Reyna nodded.

"What a sweet little party you have going on here, shame that I wasn't invited."

All the kids gasped and looked to see Mayor Thorsen standing on the deck of the ship where they were.

"Indeed, a shame however your appearance here has just expired." Helen said as she approached the ship.

"You can't send me back Helen." He said facing her.

She shook her head in disappointment. "And harassing my niece and nephew and their friends is a poor decision to make." Purple flames licked around Helen's hand. "Return to my domain now before I rip your soul from this world."

A dark smile formed on his grandfathers lips.

"You are nothing." He said.

Then there was a flash of white light that blinded Matt. His ears rung so badly he covered his ears.

Once Matt could see again his eyes widened in fear.

"No."

Matt stood there staring at the motionless goddess in his Grandfather's hands. A blade stuck in her gut as blood dripped down the blade, dying the webs on her dress red. Her gaze still strong as she struggled to keep awake.

"You will pay for this, I may not be able to rule anymore but I will never fully die," She looked over to Laurie and Fen. Her hand rose as she mumbled words Matt couldn't understand.

Fen and Laurie glew in an aura for a moment before it disappeared then she was silent.

The Goddess of Death...Is dead...

Matt watch as he pulled the knife out of Helen's body like it where butter. A smile split his face as he held the blade up in the setting suns raise. He dropped Helen's body which crashed to the deck with a loud _Thud!_

"See you soon Matt." Was all he said before he disappeared.

 _Helen is dead, the last goddess is dead._

Then all Hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter six Fen Grieving

Chapter six

Fen

"Grieving "

Fen stumbled around in the blinding white light rubbing his eyes trying to see again. Once he could see again he wished he couldn't. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he stared wide eyed at the scene before him. It was like a horror movie. His aunt struggling to stay alive as blood dripped down the blade that had priced her gut.

Her dress turning crimson red with blood. She struggled with words that were being pounded out by his racing heartbeat.

Suddenly Fen found himself and Laurie glowing and he felt stronger as power flowed deeply through his veins, though it didn't last long.

Then Helen went completely still. Mayor Thorsen removed the blade that was covered in dark red blood and held it to the fading light.

"I'll see you soon Matt."

Then all hell broke loose.

Tears fell from Fen's eyes. His aunt was dead. The one that helped them win the one who didn't care about how he was who loved him like family. Now - now she was dead. He didn't care about her roots he didn't care that she was a goddess. He lost a member of his family of his pack. Fear and anger consumed him as he changed into his wolf form so fast it hurt but he didn't care. He drew back his head and let out a mighty howl. He had felt like this after Baldwin had died but know he couldn't stop himself. He howled louder than he had ever howled in his life. He heard soft paw steps approach him and he knew who sat down beside him. Laurie howled beside him. He felt her sadness just as much as she could feel his.

Soon howls filled the sky. Today was meant to be a day of celebration but here they were, standing in a puddle of blood. Tears soaked Fen's fur.

Slowly he turned human. He didn't dare face the others. "Please leave. Laurie and I have to take her body to the camp for the sake of our family, then return her body to Garm."

His voice cracked up as he spoke.

"We understand Fen. If you need anything we'll be at my house. " Matt said.

Slowly Fen heard them leave.

"Fen are you going to be okay? " Laurie asked when she turned human.

Fen growled bearing his teeth. "He killed her Laurie. He will pay for this. I will kill him time and time again. I will make him suffer for what he's done."

Laurie stepped away from him. "Fen your scaring me. I know you're angry and blinded by rage but I don't believe you would kill anyone. "

Fen broke out laughing manically. "Who told you that Laurie. I can kill I just chose not to. Laurie our aunt was murdered by a bad man. I intend to kill him even if it means he kills me I want to avenge my aunt and no one can stop me."

Laurie growled and threw the hardest punch Fen had ever felt come from her. He cried out in pain as he held his face in his hands. He looked at Laurie with his good eye. Rage filled her face but she took up a fighting stance.

"You are making a mistake Laurie. " Fen growled.

"You told me I had a right to challenge your choices and this is one of thoughts times Fen I won't let you kill and I know that you're not making the right choice in putting your packs needs first. They need you Fenrir. They need a leader, they need their alpha." Laurie said locking her eyes with his.

Fen growled and stood up straight. He walked towards her threateningly she covered her face only to stiffen when he wrapped his arms around her as tears feel from his eyes again his face was swollen and sore from where his sister had punched him. He smiled sadly.

"Thank you. For reminding me about who I am. It's hard Laurie. I want him dead but I risk the lives of my pack. " Fen pulled away from her.

"You're welcome Fen and you're not alone. I am just as upset about Aunt Helen 's death as you are but being violet isn't the way to deal with this pain, with this grief Fen we just have to except it and move on with our lives. We have a responsibility not only to our pack but to our friends. We have to stop him Fen but killing him for revenge will only corrupt your heart. Fen I care about you so much more than you could ever now. You are a part of me and I couldn't see the day I lose you. Just like if you lost me. Now then, let's bring her body to the camp. " Laurie said whipping away her tears.

Fen nodded slowly before grabbing Helen 's body as Laurie created a portal to the camp. Both of them walked through the portal into the camp.

Wolves and humans young and old stood around the camp as a fire burned in the middle of camp.

Fen with the help of Skull laid the goddess on a sleeping mat.

Skull asked about the bruise on Fen's face but all Fen said was.

"Don't worry about it Skull."

Fen walked over to the biggest rock in the camp. " Tonight we hold a visual for the death of the goddess of death. My aunt. A descendent of Loki. Tonight we say our goodbyes then in the morning Laurie and I will travel to Hel and deliver her body to Garm. "

Fen walked over to Laurie as their family approached them both hugging them.

"I'm sorry. " his father said holding both of them tightly.

Fen said nothing. Once he was let go of, he walked away from the others and sat down alone looking off into the woods. Something moved in the woods caused Fen to growl and follow the creature. He could go for a little hunting to clear his head after all he wouldn't be sleeping anyways.

The creature disappeared into thick bush. Fen ran through it and stumbled to a halt as he stared at his aunt. She smiled grimly at him.

"You're not real...are you? Just a ghost, right?" Fen asked under his breath.

Helen approached him and pulled him into a hug. "Fear not my dear Fenrir for you are never alone. In my last moments I gave you and Laurie my powers. You could think of yourselves as demigods because you have my powers. You will both now how to use my powers when the time calls for them. Fen I understand how it feels to lose someone so close to you. I lost my father. I admire the courage you have and you're self-sacrifice but I know that your place is still in this world."

Tears welled up in Fen's eyes. "I miss you, I don't want you to leave us."

"I'm must go Fen, like always call my name and I will appear to you. You and Laurie can call forth the dead. Take care of your pack and your friends Fenrir. Garm will be awaiting your arrival. For now this is goodbye." Helen said before kissing his forehead and disappeared into the darkness. Fen looked up into the sky.

 _I will protect them...all of them._

Then Fen returned to the camp to be with his sister and his pack. Fen would tell Laurie about his meeting tomorrow when they were alone.


	7. Chapter seven Matt The warning

Chapter seven

Matt

"The warning "

Matt was still in shock. He had watched his granddad kill Helen. It was un heard of.

"There was nothing we could have done Matt, we can't change what the fates have laid. " Owen said quietly from the coach.

Matt glared at him. If looks could kill Owen would be. However Owen dismissed Matt 's harsh glare.

"You seem troubled son of Thor. " Present said as she appeared in Matt 's living room. Followed by Future.

Matt grumbled. "You let him kill Helen! You want him to live again and throw our world into chaos? Why!"

Future frowned at Matt overly displeased of his tone or was it confusion? Matt couldn't tell.

"You are miss lead Son of Thor we do not wish his return however this is not within our power to control." Future said.

This only made Matt anger. Wind thrashed around the house and the ground began to shake. "Out of your power? Out of your power? Bull! You are the fates you can stop this!"

"Enough! " Owen snapped at Matt. " You will not speak to the Norns like that."

Matt shot a look over at him. "Stay out of this Owen!"

Reyna gripped Matt 's hand tightly . "Matt Owen is kind of right. There must be a logical explosion to all this but we'll get no were if you pick a fight here, besides that's Fen's thing."

He looked at her. The wind died down and the ground stopped shaking. His amulet cooling.

"Your right, " Matt turned to face future. " Excuse my behavior… Helen ' s death has hit us all hard. So why are you both here and why is this out of your hands?"

Present looked at Matt. "We cannot stop the dead, his string has been cut and he is no longer in our control. However Helen had the power to stop him but he killed her. Laurie and Fen have her powers now but not even thoughts will be enough to stop him." Present said.

"He will be reborn and there will be great loss on the side of good. Good people will die in the battle to come. Bonds and ties will be tested. Betrayal will be fall all. War will rise up and the world will end once more, there is no stopping it or preventing it." Future said.

Matt stood there. "So that's it then. Ranarök will come and the world will end. So what are we to do? Do we let him come back do we stall for time? "

Future gave him a pitiful smile. " There is nothing more than stalling for time son of Thor, this is all we can offer as a warning to you. The last thing I can say is that Matt you must be ready to face people who have made their choices to turn to the dark or to thoughts who are forced to join the dark. Will you be ready to fight them even if they are people you care about? " future asked him.

Matt looked at his feet. "I-I I don't know. "

"You best be ready son of Thor. Good luck and goodbye." Future said before she and her sister left.

Matt felt sick. The room spun.

 _This can't be happening._

But it was and Matt couldn't tell himself it wasn't real. Matt sat down on the ground with his back against the wall. His head pounded.

"We'll talk about this when Fen and Laurie come over." Matt said before he passed out.


	8. Chapter eight Laurie powers

Chapter eight

Laurie

" Powers "

The dawn sun began to rise as Laurie sat beside her brother. Fen had been hit the hardest by their aunt's death. He was scared he had to be. She'd had to talk to him later today but now it was time to travel to Hel.

Fen held Helen ' s body while Laurie opened a portal to the underworld. Then both walked through into a barren land. Garm waited at the gate as they approached however Garm bowed his head and said :

"Welcome my king and queen. "

Laurie rose a brow at the dog -like creature.

Fen returned the bow . Laurie hesitated but followed her brother 's action.

"We have brought Helen ' s body home to you only fitting that she sleeps where she belongs." Fen said. Garm nodded. "Follow me I will show you her resting place. "

Laurie and Fen followed Garm to a tomb made of black carved stone. Silver art and gemstones lined the tomb. Laurie was in awe of what she was seeing before her.

Garm pawed open the door of the tomb and the three of them went inside. Blue and purple flames lit up the room within the tomb.

Fen calmly placed Helen into her black glass coffin. Slowly her dress begun to change and soon she was in an all-black dress her hair neat and clear of blood. In her hands where black roses however two were different. One was blue the other purple.

Garm nuzzled Helen before a black glass sealed her away. Then the powerful dog turned to face them. It's time to take your vows and take your places of the rulers of Hel."

Laurie gasped. "What are you talking about! ?"

Fen turned to look at her. His look unreadable to her. "Helen in her final moments gave us her magic. She gave each of us a part of her soul. This means that we are the new god and goddess of death. This doesn't mean that we are limited to stay here as this is not what Helen has asked of us. We are needed elsewhere but Hel is ours to command at will."

Laurie couldn't believe it. Any of it. She...was a goddess...of death? How could it be possible to have two of the same thing? Not that she could completely complain about it that must explain why it didn't hurt her to portal. She shook her head.

"If that's true what powers where we gifted with and what would it mean?" Laurie asked.

"In due time my queen. Follow me to the crypt." Garm said.

Once they arrived Laurie and Fen where in  
Helen ' s throne room. One of Helen ' s servants placed a box on a long table in front of them before opening it.

Inside of the box was two amulets the same colors as the fires and roses in Helen's tomb.

"With these amulets you will weld the power of Hel itself. It's power knows no equal." Garm said to the two of them. Laurie slowly picked up the purple amulet. It began to glow in her hands. Fen picked up the blue.

Simotaneasly Laurie and Fen put on the amulets.

"Do you Laurie Brekke swore you will rule over the land of the dead until the day you die?" Garm asked.

"I do." Laurie said.

"Do you Fenrir Brekke swore that you will rule over the land of the dead until the day you die?"

"I do." Fen growled.

"Then I am pleased to announce the new god and goddess of Death!" Garm announced. Suddenly there were dead warriors cheering.

Laurie looked confused.

 _Why are they happy here? This wasn't Valhalla? Or was it to these men and women?_

Laurie looked over at Fen who was smiling thoughtfully. With a wave of his hand sweets and food appeared on the long tables before them. Laurie was shocked at that. How had he done that? She was to confused to understand. Garm sat by her side.

"You seem troubled my queen." Garm said to her.

"I guess I am. I mean why are they so happy here, this is a place for warriors who didn't die in battle." Laurie replied.

Garm chuckled. "Look closely my dear queen. What lays before you is a kingdom. You see many have learned to except that they are in Hel. Thoughts who have loved and trusted Helen to lead them. She treated them with fesests and in a plane of beauty however that Thorsten miss lead my mater and killed her in cold blood. Helen didn't deserve such a cruel end. Just like the gods destroyed themselves leaving my mater all alone. " Garm said.

Laurie looked out at the crypt again. This time it was different. It didn't look like it had been before when she had come to visit time and time again. Know it looked like Helen ' s tomb. Black white and silver tiles covered the floor. The walls covered in art of battle like in the town hall back in Blackwell. There was crystal Chandlers with bright flames. The ceiling over her head was a mosaic of different color tiles. The tables where made of a black wood with a unique finish. The throne behind her was made out of carved black stone and bones with velvet seating.

Know Laurie understood why they liked it here. Her aunt created a new paradise. One where thoughts who had died not in battle could feast like kings and could fight. Helen would be one to enjoy a show. "This is amazing. " Laurie said in awe.

Garm smiled showing his sharp teeth. "Indeed it is my queen. You and Fen rule over this domain. " his smile dropped. "But are you ready to embrace your powers and fight in the coming battle? "

Laurie shuttered. "Agents Matt ' s Granddad? " She laughed nervously. "Not really. I mean how do you stop someone like that? "

"You don't. There is no stopping him my queen. He is too dangerous to try and stop. He is destined to return to your world. He will bring about chaos and the world of life and death will crumble and the dead will rise and they will choose a side to fight with. Most will join Matthew 's granddad in the battle however your brother is destined to change to. He will be reborn anew. He will lead an army once more. He will unite the packs." Garm said to Laurie.

 _Unite the packs? Lead an army? Born anew?_

Laurie ' s head thundered with questions! What did all this mean for her?! Did she have to choose a side? Did she have a new destiny too?

"What about me Garm what role do I play in the battle to come? " Laurie asked.

Garm nuzzled Laurie. "You will play a great role Laurie. You will lead your own army. You will guide Matt through his task to face his granddad one last time before the end of the world. You are now a powerful witch with your magic given to you by my master. My only hope to you is that you will find faith in yourself and in your friends because there will be betrayal amongst the friends you hold dear but some will not be their choice."

"I don't understand Garm. What do you mean?!" Laurie asked fearfully.

"This is all I can say, forgive me my queen. " Garm said.

Laurie looked at the dog - like creature sympathetically. "I understand Garm. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Garm nodded. "Think nothing of it my queen. It is my first duty to my master. "

Laurie looked back out over the crypt her brows deeply lined in thought.

 _Ranarök was coming again and there is no stopping it. Matt 's granddad needs a powerful witch to cast a dark spell to revive him which in turn will make him a god who will command the dead which explains why he needed Helen ' s blood. However who would he get to perform the spell? Could Reyna be the one to turn if she is the only one who knows how to perform such a powerful dark tool?!_

This suddenly made Laurie uncomfortable.

 _No that would never happen. ..would it?_

Laurie scolded herself for thinking such a thing. She would enjoy this with her brother before returning to the land of the living.

"Oh there is one more thing you must know my queen. " Garm muttered.

Laurie looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

"You must not tell Fenrir about his role in this battle. This is in the upmost importance. " Garm said.

Laurie sighed. She nodded. She didn't want to keep secrets from her brother but something told her not to say anything.

"Now then let's enjoy ourselves for a while before you both depart." Garm said.

Laurie nodded before joining Fen in the festivities.

 _ **A/N: So this is my first authors note on this story. I'm sad that this story doesn't have many reviews however I am content on continuing regardless of the lack of reviews. If you are reading this story I ask if your still enjoying this story please review and let me know what you think.**_


	9. Chapter nine Fen the white wolf

Chapter nine

Fen

" The white wolf with the blue eyes"

When Fen and Laurie got back they were smiling. Fen was surprised by the fact that the dead Viking warriors where fun to be around. Not only that but the new powers he possessed were amazing. Fen opened his hand and quickly moved it up and down to create blue fire. The fire didn't burn it wasn't even warm. He controlled different types of attacks and it felt good to have this power not like when he became Alpha not this power felt good.

Fen looked at Laurie. "Where are the others?"  
Laurie looked around before pointing words Thorsen's house. "They're at Matt ' s house however I am picking up a strange energy current. Someone is watching us... come on. " Laurie said grabbing Fen's wrist.

If Laurie felt someone watching them Fen's instinct wasn't wrong he could feel someone's eyes burning into the back of his skull. They slowed down to catch their breath. Fen stiffened before smelling the air. He growled.

"There is definitely something following us another animal, a wolf. It's tracking us. Split up I'll meet you at Thorsen's house. If this thing wants a fight I'll give it one. " Fen said softly.

As always Laurie had other plans, much to Fen's annoy meant. "No Fen I'm not going to leave you alone with a wolf who isn't part of our pack, who knows what he or she is capable of. We have better chances if we tag team. It's just a lone wolf right? Wolves hunt in packs for a reason Fen. ..we can win. Know then let's get ready to fight it."

Fen hated it when his sister was right, her plan was logical and stupid enough to work however there was a fatal flaw in her plan. "You've never fought in your wolf form Laurie. "

"I'm a fast learner Fen I'll let my instincts guide me." Laurie said locking her eyes with his.

Fen nodded slowly before looking back at the way they had come. Simotaneasly Laurie and Fen changed shape to become wolves. Both took up fighting stances and growled.

Slowly a young white wolf appeared out of the bushes. She stood in the road. The wolves eyes met Fen 's and suddenly he felt his body begin to walk forward without command. Fen couldn't break his gaze from the sapphire blue eyes of the white wolf.

"Fen what are you doing! " Laurie shrieked.

Fen wanted to answer his sister but something kept pulling him towards the white wolf.

"Fen?!" Laurie called again.

"You've under estimated me youngling. " the white wolf said.

Her voice sounded far to wise to belong to such a young looking wolf. Fen tried halting himself to no arrival.

"Who are you and what are you doing to my brother?!" Laurie demanded snarling baring her sharp white fangs.

Fen shollowed hard. He could tell that she was losing her patience.

The white wolf simply smiled at her. "Such a foolish pup. Tell her the truth."

"I-I'm attracted to her...I-"

Laurie lunged forward right at the white wolf. Fen growled and attacked Laurie pinning her with ease to the ground. Laurie stared at him with a mixture of emotions. Most of all betrayal. ..

"I'm sorry Laurie. ..I can't let you harm her. She is going to be my mate..." Fen said softly as he let his sister up.

Laurie looked shocked. "Why..? You just met her?!"

"It's a wolf thing..." Fen mumbled.

Laurie glared at him then to the female white wolf. "Just who do you think you are anyways, expertly when your flirting with my brother!?"

Fen found himself chuckling softly. How tables had turned. Know it was his sister protecting him when it came to a girl who strangely enough he was drawn to.

The female wolf approached however Laurie snarled stepping between the white wolf and Fen.

"Don't come any closer or I'll attack you, you're on our pack s territory!" Laurie snarled.

"Laurie stand down that's an order!" Fen said through a series of snarls.

"But-"

"No buts Laurie. However. .." Fen fixated his eyes on his paws. "Laurie is right even if I feel like this it is still my duty to protect my pack. So who are you and why are you in Blackwell? "

The white wolf swished her tail. Fen's body shuttered at the movement.

 _Stop it! Control yourself Fen. Don't let your instincts win this one. Protect your pack._

"My name is Nova. I am from the northern pack. I came to find you and tell you that my pack killed one another. I was the only survivor." The white wolf simply said. Sitting down crossing her tail over her paws.

Fen looked at Laurie mortified. "A whole pack murdered...by each other. .. that is impossible?!"

Nova shook her head sadly. "Indeed, it would be impossible but it happened. I was out in the woods when I felt the forest speak to me. The wind carried that reached stench. The ground shock under their dead bodies falling to the Erath below. I ran as fast as I could to the camp but once I got there the sight I was greeted by was revolting. Human and wolf bodies lay scattered throughout the campsite. Blood and organs spilled out of the bodies of the dead. I ran to protect a young pup but I was to slow our alpha killed her instantly. All I could do was watch in horror. He turned to attack me and fell short of me where he lay dead. I was the only survivor. "

Fen was speechless. Nova ' s whole pack murdered one another the only question was... _"How?"_

Nova whimpered softly. "I don't know. They weren't themselves Fen they were monsters! I now my Alpha would never do anything like that. "

Fen opened his mouth to say something but Laurie cut him short.

"If that's true how can we be sure that you didn't bring it with you?!" Laurie snarled.

"If I had it you'd both be dead or I wouldn't be here. The journey took me days. " Nova challenged.

"Days. ..how far north are you from Nova? " Fen asked.

"Canada." Nova replied.

Fen again was shocked. _Loki's descendant's stretched that far north?_

"That would explain why you have white fur. However white wolves are extremely rare. You had to have been highly ranked in your pack." Fen said meeting her sapphire blue eyes.

A nod. "Indeed. However I am not faint of heart. I disliked my role in satiety of my pack though I was a well-crafted medical wolf and a warrior. "

Laurie gave Fen a confused look. "Medical wolf? "

"She is a healer. Now then. I have no problem with her being here, and before you say anything Laurie she has not displayed any hostility nor signs of that sickness. My decision is complete. Welcome to my pack Nova. Follow me we need to discuss an old enemy with our team. " Fen said.

Nova nodded. "Lead the way. "

Laurie and Fen took their human forms followed by Nova.

Fen blushed. When he got a look at Nova 's human form. She was even more stunning as a human.

Nova was about his age a little bit taller than him by about an inch. She had white and black hair that fell over her left eye. She wore a white fancy leather coat with a Navy blue tunic underneath it. She wore long white jeans with a blue belt. As well as leather boots with small square heels. Her blue eyes popped out with her liner. Fen was speechless.

"Stop staring and close your mouth Fen your drooling like a love struck puppy. " Laurie said forcing his jaw shut. Fen shock his head and quickly whipped away the stray drool on his face.

Nova giggled. Fen checks went red with embarrassment.

"Let get going shall we? " Fen said turning to lead the way.

Little did anyone else now that hidden in the shadows stood a ghostly figure who smiled.

"Everything is going well. Fenrir doesn't even know what he's doing. He won't help anyone else but his sister and his mate-to-be. Little do they now they're all just my pieces to an even bigger plan. I'm coming for you Matt. I will rip everything away from you just to live again. To rule the world. However the cost is great but the war will begin and this time there is no stopping it. I will be seeing you soon Matt. "

Then the figure disappeared into the darkness without another word.


	10. Chapter ten matt fight on the other side

Chapter Ten

Matt

"The Fight On the Other Side."

It was about ten to eleven when Fen and Laurie arrived with a...unique guest.

"Fen, who is your friend?" Baldwin asked in a chipper tone.

"Descendents, meet Nova. She is from Canada. She is also a descendent of Loki and a wolf." Fen said.

Matt was dumbfounded. She was a descendent of Loki that came from Canada?!

Matt took an opportunity to change the subject at hand. "The Norses came with a warning Fen."

The black haired boy looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "What did they say, Thorsen?"

"They said that my grandfather will come back from the dead and upset the balance between life and death. Essentially, he will bring about eternal chaos. Both Valhalla and Hel will crumble and then rise from the dead. It will be a fight between the living and the dead." Matt exclaimed.

"Not only that, but there will be no stopping him." Baldwin added.

Fen snarled. "Great, we have a sadistic maniac mad man running about Blackwell, getting ready to bring about Ragnarök again! He killed Helen, you know, the Goddess of death! If he comes back he'll be a god. So I suggest we train for battle. If the world is going to be ending, then there is no stopping it. "

Laurie put her hand on Fen's shoulder to comfort him. He smiled sadly back at her. "It's a sweet gesture sis, but it's not making this any better."

Reyna stepped in. "However, this doesn't mean that we wait around, now does it?"

Everyone except Laurie looked at her.

"We can send our strongest warrior to the other side as a spirit. At least there we could do some serious damage and gain more information than if we stayed out here." Laurie said locking her eyes with Reyna, causing Reyna to smile.

"What are you saying?" Baldwin asked in confusion.

"They are saying that there is a way to send Matt into an alternative plain, one where Matt can attack his granddad yet remain unharmed. This would allow us to obtain vast knowledge of his plans." Rey exclaimed with a hint of excitement.

"Wait...that would mean that Matt would be a ghost!" Baldwin said in shock.

Astrid smiled warmly. "Well, that would be an interesting experience in my opinion."

"But also extremely dangerous. If something goes wrong, Matt may not be able to return to his body. There is a time limit that goes with the spell you're both talking about. Unfortunately I cannot see the outcome of making this choice." Owen said.

Nova looked at Laurie. "How can you be so sure that you could send him to the right place? Death is a complex thing."

Laurie nodded in understanding before explaining. "That's true, however, the spell can transfer enough energy to make it appear that Matt is in a coma. In some beliefs, it was thought that a person's soul could leave their body and be alive but dead all at once. This would allow Matt to be on the same plain of existence as his granddad. "

"I'm having mixed feelings about this." Matt exclaimed nervously.

"You'll be fine Matt... However Laurie, how did you know about that spell? You don't have magic last I checked." Reyna said challengingly as she narrowed her eyes.

Laurie gave her brother a nervous smile like she was saying: 'so who wants to be the one to tell them?'

Fen cleared his voice. "Before Helen died, she gave Laurie and I her powers. Now we are both the god and goddess of death. "

Both revealed their amulets. Laurie's was purple and shaped like her bow while, Fen's was a blue wolf paw.

Matt was in awe of the amulets.

"We can perform the spell required to send Matt into the spirit world." Laurie said softly.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "If you're sure that this will all work out. How long will I have in that realm?"

"About an hour, give or take. You'll return to your body when your time is up." Laurie explained. Matt nodded. "So how do I get there?"

Laurie motioned to the sofa. "You need to lay down first of all. Then don't move. "

Another nod followed by Matt laying down on the sofa. "Will it hurt? "

Laurie smiled nervously. "Yes."

"Great. ..well I'm as ready as I'll ever be. " Matt said.

"That was sarcasm wasn't it." Laurie said. Matt gave her a grin before relaxing.

Slowly Laurie muttered words Matt couldn't understand. Her amulet glew and so did her fingertips.

A sharp pain hit Matt in his mind and chest. Then the world slipped away from Matt ' s eyes.

 _Where am I? Why is it so cold?_

Matt slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring up at trees. These trees were so thick that Matt thought it was nighttime. Slowly Matt sat up to observe his surroundings. He held his amulet in his hand. It was cold and didn't vibrant. Matt didn't have his hammer or shield, just his amulet. Matt just hoped he could get the information he needed and get out.

 _Even if you can't get hurt Matty you're not quite safe._

Matt got to his feet. He had to find his granddad.

"Okay amulet guide me to my grandfather. " Matt said as he continued to hold the amulet in his hand.

As instructed Matt ' s amulet lifted up glowing. Matt followed the amulet, as he walked through the woods. Matt shivered at the silence...the only noise was his heartbeat and his footsteps.

Finally Matt ' s amulet was glowing brightly and was scorching hot. Matt hid.

Slowly he looked through the bushes leaves from his hiding spot to see his granddad. Beside him stood a black wolf who's fur danced like black flames. The wolf had blood red eyes.

"Everything is falling into place Fenrir. I have all of the ingredients for the resurrection spell. All I need is a witch to cast it." Matt 's granddads explained to the wolf.

The wolf returned a smile. "Soon I will return, my descendent found a way to keep me from returning to the true Ragnarök but not this time. He has darkness in his heart after he watched you kill Helen. He along with that witch will join the dead. It is unfortunate that we can't get the girl to join us, oh well."

 _Fen's full name was Fenrir and so was that wolf's could it be that that's the real Fenrir that was meant to kill Odin at_ _Ragnarök_ _?! He also mentioned a witch joining the darkness. From what Matt remembered was Reyna new the resurrection spell. .._

"Oh no..." Matt said as his eyes widened in horror. His granddad was going after his girlfriend and his friend!

"I know you're there Matthew. You don't have to hide from me."

Matt shifted. Before showing himself.

"Hello Matt, it's good to finally have you alone again." His granddad said with a warm smile one that would have made Matt 's guard disappear if it weren't for Matt hating the man before him.

"Don't play games with me Granddad, I'm not in the mood for them. All you want is power!" Matt growled.

"You're young, you don't understand. " He began.

"Hahaha! Bullshit! Young my ass! You're insane! You couldn't care less about the world. You lied with your last breath! You don't care about me, you only care about yourself! If power is more important than family or- or lives of innocent people – then those people…they deserve to rot in Hel! " Matt snapped harshly. Matt hadn't felt so good about fighting like this since the Norns had come to warn him about his Grandfather's plan.

His granddad stood shocked his mouth a gap as a result. A few moments later his granddad spoke again. "You need power to control others. "

"No you need fear to make sure people never disobey. That's not the right choice Granddad. " Matt said sadly. "I thought you had changed so I blamed myself for your death. I was wrong , I see that now. Even if I can't send you right back to Hel I will fight you with every breath I take. I will never let you keep my friends and turn them against me for very long, because I have something you'll never have again in your life."

"What would that be Matty? " He asked.

"People who love me and who care about each other. You will have an undead army but we will have each other. " Matt said standing his ground.

A stray tear slipped down Matt ' s check. His grandfather frowned.

"I'm doing this for you Matt I'm coming back to life."

"Which will upset the balance between life and death! You will kill innocent people. Did you ever realize that? When you die your meant to stay dead! The only reason Baldwin was brought back is because Fen mourned his death that he blamed himself for Baldwin 's death. When it was really you who planned it all. Helen helped us. You killed her. Fen and Laurie 's Aunt, tell me. ..why'd you go as far as to do such a thing?" Matt snapped curling his hand into a fist.

Matt ' s granddad looked him over. However he didn't speak rather the wolf did in turn.

" Your grandson is nothing more than a foolish boy who doesn't understand the meaning of this. He is the mighty descendent of Thor? Ha! Don't make me laugh. A kid like you would never stand a chance against brother Jagammor the world serpent. He'd crush you like the bug you are. Yet you proved to everyone that you are indeed Vingthor. Yet you're still a boy not a man. You claim to now fear. Well I am fear. They chained me and brother Jagammor. He to the border of the world and I to Hel for eternity. Sister Helen however was made a goddess well we suffered. Know she is dead and I am free. You killed my brother 's champion therefore my brother is dead. " Fenrir growled as he approached Matt.

Matt glared at the large black wolf with no fear.

"How peculiar Thor gave me that same look when I was locked up. You do not fear me. You hate me you want me to sit and bend over and eat out of your hand...I am no fool. I'd bite your hand clean off your arm." Fenrir snarled.

Matt held his gaze with the wolves. Fenrir gave Matt a wolfy grin. "I like you boy, I'll give you that. "

Matt returned the grin. "To bad the feeling isn't mutual!"

The wolf lunged and pinned Matt to the earth below. Matt cried out in pain. Warm liquid dripped down his arms as Fenrir 's claws sunk into his skin. Matt ' s eyes widened and stared up at the wolf atop of him.

"You look surprised Son of Thor. Did you really think you are impervious to wounds? If you did you really are a fool. The only living person who is impervious is Baldr and his descendent Baldwin. You may be in this world but you can't completely be safe. Your physical body can't be harmed but this body can." Fenrir growled.

Matt ' s amulet burned. Matt smiled when he locked his eyes with the wolves. Suddenly a large crash and the wolf lay motionless on his side breathing but not moving.

Matt got to his feet only to be knocked down again by Fenrir. "But I saw you, you were -" Matt stammered. The wolf laughed. "Foolish boy I knew your plan to attack me so I created a Double to take the attack for me. "

Matt relaxed and laid still. "I now when I am beat. There is no point in fighting you."

"Good boy. Smarter than Thor. He would waste all his energy on trying to fight me and win." Fenrir said with a smile.

"Fenrir, my friend do stop playing with my grandson."

 _Granddad is coming to my defense again? !_

Matt narrowed his eyes at his granddad.

 _What are you planning._

Fenrir looked at the man. "I advise you to watch your tone. "

Matt 's granddad bowed respectively to the wolf. "Excuse my behavior Fenrir, but there is no point in fighting my grandson, at least not here. He needs all of his energy. "

The wolf snorted before returning his gaze to Matt. "You got lucky this time boy. The next time we meet I won't be so generous to you."

Fenrir walked back to stand with Matt 's granddad.

Matt struggled to his feet. He glared at his granddad. "Why did you help me?"

His granddad held something in his hand. " I need you to do something for me. "

"What would that be!?" Matt demanded.

"To help me get the final thing that I need to return. " He said before blowing dust into Matt ' s face.

"Agh get this stuff off me. What was that? !" Matt snapped.

"Dark dust. This will help him to have you go dark for a few hours. Just long enough for him to get what he wants and just as you're coming back around from the dust. He'll take the daughter of Fraya." Fenrir exclaimed smiling.

"No!" Matt snapped harshly before disappearing.

 _What is happening to me my head. I have to resist. I can't let him win. I can't go dark. I can't -I won't hurt my friends!_

 _Muhaha hahahaha!_


	11. Chapter eleven Reyna Darkness awoken

Chapter eleven

Reyna

Darkness awoken

Reyna stood close to Matt mortaring Matt ' s brain waves when suddenly Matt ' s eyes flashed open and his hand closed around her throat.

Reyna had no time to react to the attack. However everyone was on their feet instantly.

"What are you doing Matt!?" Fen snarled.

Matt through back his head and gave a psychotic laugh. " Why do you care Fen you're too selfish and self centered last I checked, go back to being a low life why don't you. " Matt said smiling darkly.

"What did you call me Thorsen? !" Fen snarled baring his teeth and balling his fists in anger.

"You heard me. So be a good wolf and do as you're told or does the Alpha puppy need to have a punishment? " Matt said laughing.

"Why I ought to. " Fen raised his hand to punch Matt.

Amongst the chaos Reyna spotted what was making Matt act like this.

"Fen wait -" Reyna chocked out. "Look at his eyes anything look off to you?"

Fen froze mid punch and looked closely at Matt and lowered his fist. "What game is this what in the names of the gods is going on here."

Matt ' s eyes were red with a Norse symbol inside them that stood for: darkness. A symbol that looks like a closed eye with a small circle above it.

 _That would explain Matt ' s odd behavior. He's dark. Is it possible that Matt 's granddad did this to him...if so... why? What would he gain from this?_

"I see that look in your eyes Reyna. Your curious. ...trying to figure out what is going on. Unfortunately you're coming up empty. Your theories aren't quite adding up. This is because you lack the important information I gathered. Unfortunately for you, you won't be getting it for a while." Matt exclaimed with a smiled.

Matt smiled more before dropping Reyna. "My grandfather says he needs you alive oh well."

"Reyna! " Rey ran over to his sister.

Both held their hands.

"Mørket kan regne tak i dette fartøyet , men vi lyset bedt deg borte frigjøre lyset fanget av mørket ." Reyna and Ray said in unison.

(The Norwegian to English translation of this is: Darkness may rain hold of this vessel, but we the light bid thee gone freeing the light trapped by darkness.)

Matt laughed darkly. " If this was going to be easy I would have told you however. .. we've got some time to kill."

"That s-should have worked. " Reyna stammered. Matt walked forward. "I've been given my orders I'm not after you. However I wouldn't mind a fight with you Fen or even Laurie or Astrid."

Baldwin and Fen blocked Astrid and Laurie. "If you're picking a fight Thorsen you're fighting me. " Fen said. Matt smiled.

"You always were the fool who wanted to pick fights." Matt said. Fen returned a growl.

"Shut up and fight me Thorsen. How do you want this to go human or wolf form?" Fen asked as Owen took Fen's spot to protect Laurie.

Matt tapped his chin before smiling. "Human form. So the fight is even. "

"So be it. " Fen said taking up a fighting stance.

"Be careful Fen." Nova and Laurie muttered. Fen nodded his head. "I will." Fen whispered in reply.

Then Matt and Fen locked in combat.

All Reyna could do was watch the fight. Matt wasn't using the combat style she had grown accustom to. His hand to hand style here was different from his boxing. Matt normally used his shield and both of his hammers. However here he wasn't and this style wasn't like his boxing. ..not completely that was for sure.

Matt swung a hard punch to hit Fen to which the boy blocked only to follow up a kick to the stomach. Fen stumbled back coughing up blood as he wheezed.

 _This fight has only been going on for five minutes and Fen hasn't even laid a single hit on Matt. How is that possible?_

"Getting tired yet Fen?" Matt asked before laughing darkly with a smug smile on his lips.

Fen grinned. "Don't make me laugh Thorsen. We're just- ugh hick- getting started " Fen said coughing blood.

"Stop wasting my time Fen. You're ovasly in no state to continue fighting. Give up now and save me the need to harm you further. " Matt said glaring at Fen with a cold stare.

"Hahaha, fat chance Thorsen. ..I'm not about to give up to the likes of you." Fen snarled challengingly through clenched teeth.

"So be it." Matt said. Before attacking Fen once more.

 _It makes sense why Matt is holding back he's still himself he knows he's inside his house, he doesn't want to brake anything or harm Fen any more. At least I think that's what is happening._

Fen blocked Matt ' s attack. Only to be punched in the head. Fen fell forward his head thrashed around violently as if he were unfocused. Matt slammed his foot down onto Fen's back and held Fen helplessly to the floor.

"This is the best you can do? What filth. You're not even worth my time. " Matt spat on Fen. "You have Helen ' s magic do you not? Tell me pup why don't you use it? You've gone soft." Matt sneered bring his foot down onto Fen 's back again.

Reyna watched helplessly as Fen cried out in pain. His face was sequenced up as he whimpered trying to hold back tears of pain. Large amounts of blood dripped onto the carpet staining it crimson.

"Stop it!" Laurie shrieked as her Ghost Bone bow appeared in her hands as she drew back the string aiming it right at Matt 's heart. "Let my brother go."

Matt grinned and chuckled. "Or what? You'll kill me? Please, you've already calculated your fatal mistake. You know if you kill me you automatically lose this fight. Your only deserving me and everyone else here that you're going to shoot me however you're right...there!"

Matt punched Laurie in the stomach hard enough to make her fall to her side. The Laurie holding the bow disappeared into smoke. Which made Owen jump ever so slightly.

"How did you know that I wasn't there?" Laurie wheezed.

"You need to work on creating a double of yourself. ..I've seen it done first hand." Matt said standing over Laurie.

"But know it's time for you to take a nap! " Reyna said before she waved her hand.

Matt stumbled before falling unconscious.

-  
"Run that by me one more time Reyna. I'm having a hard time understanding it." Fen said.

"Boy... for a boy who got beat up pretty bad you're still yourself." Reyna said shaking her head. "Remember this is all speculation as we don't know what happened to Matt on the other side. My guess was he did gather information for us, however he had a run in with his grandfather. The only information we have is from the double Laurie created...we now that Matt has seen it perfected which likely means he saw it done on the other side as it's our first time seeing the move preformed. With this said Matt ' s granddad was smart enough to keep that information quite for a little longer. He most likely used something called "Dark Dust" a type of dust that can turn something or someone dark. The user can control the actions taken by there so called "puppet " for a short period of time until the dust wares off. The mark and eye color Matt had proves my theory. "

"Okay so Matt got his ass kicked in that realm and that in turn got him turned dark...right?" Fen asked.

"Exactly. "Laurie said.

"So how long is he going to be out for? " Astrid asked. Reyna frowned at the girl.

"A few more hours two at least. I should have been able to see un balance when I was looking over his brain waves. But I didn't." Reyna said softly.

"Even if you could have picked up on it we wouldn't have been able to bring him out of it even if we wanted to. " Laurie said.

Reyna frowned and nodded sadly. "My point. All we can do is wait. "

Reyna sat close to Matt. It had been two hours since the descendants had talked about what had happened. Matt sutured.

"What happened? " Matt groaned shaking his head.

Reyna pulled Matt ' s bangs out of his face. "You alright Matt? "

"Reyna? " Matt asked.

"Yeah it's me." Reyna said.

"Oh what a beautiful moment too bad it's over." Matt ' s granddad said as he appeared.

"Get away from him!" Reyna snapped getting up to stand between Matt and his granddad.

He smiled. "It's not him I'm after my dear."

"Reyna! " Matt cried out.

Just like that the world around Reyna vanished and when the world returned she was in a forest clearing.

 _Where am I?_

"Thank you for joining me Reyna. " Matt ' s granddad said.

"Why did you bring me here!?" Reyna snapped.

"You know exactly why you're here daughter of Freya. " He replied.

Reyna stumbled backwards. "No I'm not performing the spell required to bring you back!"

"You don't have a choice." Matt ' s granddad explained as he blew Dark Dust into Reyna ' s face.

Reyna smiled darkly. "Of course master."

A table appeared with ingredients and a caldron.

Slowly Reyna begun to put the ingredients into the caldron. Once the final ingredient was put into the Calderon Reyna ' s hands began to glow.

"Invoco super animam hominis redire artium obscurorum diduxit a vita ad mortem . Inque vicem affectus sum reversurus terra animam viventem vendam tenebris."

(Latin to English translation -I call upon the dark arts to return the soul of a man that has parted from life into death. I the caster in turn for his return to the land will give my soul to the darkness. )

Matt 's granddad smiled as his body became flesh. Reyna slumped to her knees.

"You bastered you don't know what you've done! " Reyna snapped as slowly her appearance began to change.

"Oh I know what I've done my dear. However save the sentimental speech for someone who cares. I couldn't care less about it." Matt ' s granddad said.

Reyna gripped her head.

 _There is nothing I can do to stop the darkness from corrupting my soul!_

Reyna ' s hair slowly turned from her blonde hair to her old Gothic hair color, blonde and black. Her graphic designer t-shirt turned from white to black with see-through silk long sleeves. Her black jeans became leggings and a long black see-through -silk skirt appeared around her waist. And her addedis running shoes became black square high heel boots.

Reyna looked up at the man towering over her. She smiled . Her eyes flashed open as a powerful blast of energy sent him back a few feet.

"You really don't have a clue do you? That look on your pathetic face of yours says it all." Reyna said.

"What are you! ?" He demanded.

"Hum..." Reyna smiled as a sword appeared in her hand. "I am a nightmare! "

Then Reyna charged at Matt' s granddad. He got out of the way as Reyna swung at him.

"Why are you running, you and I both know that you're immortal because of the spell. You have gods strength. ...powers far greater than my own, tell me why do you not face me? Truly someone such as yourself isn't scared of a little girl. Hahaha. Face me, show me just how far you are willing to go to get what you want. ..surely I shouldn't be a nearly impossible opponent to defeat. " Reyna laughed darkly as she turned to face him. "Tell you what, let me make this even. " Reyna said. With a snap of her fingers a cloud of purple smoke wrapped around Matt 's granddad 's hand and in it was a sword.

"Wonderful. Let's begin shall we? Now, now let's not waste anymore time." Reyna said before taking up a fighting stance.

Matt 's granddad stared at the weapon in his hand. Before looking back at her. Two Which she smiled back at him.

Matt 's granddad took up his own fighting stance. "I don't care what you are I will not let you stand in my way! "

Reyna and Matt 's granddad locked into combat. Reyna dodging his blade with ease however he caught her unbalanced and took his chance to kick her feet out from under her.

Reyna hit the ground with a loud THUD! He kicked her sword away from her hand. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Not so full of yourself now are you!?" He said holding his sword to her throat.

Reyna clenched her teeth.

 _I under estimated him that was a foolish mistake...however it isn't a complete lost._

She broke her gaze from his and looked at her sword.

 _It's further then I had thought. This makes matters even more difficult, so long as he holds me here at sword point I can't use my magic, I could still fight him but it means that my body may become wounded. My magic can heal wounds quickly but it will take vast distance from him to restore my wounds properly should I get attacked. Not only that but if the wounds should be fatal my magic will not be enough to save me. What path should I take?_

Reyna met Matt ' s grandfather 's eyes once more. "Not bad, for an old man, I'll give you that. " she muttered as harmless as possible.

He smiled at her. "Let's see just how strong I really am!"

Reyna growled a curse under her breath. This wasn't good and Reyna new better than to let him attack her, her hand to hand style wasn't as good as Matt.

Reyna frowned. There was a spell she could use . With the distance it could work. Reyna looked up at Matt ' s granddad.

 _I just hope this works._

"You've got me, well done. I was foolish to become so arrogant. You have earned the right to be the ruler of this world." Reyna said as slowly she felt her magic flow through the ground below.

" Well you would be right daughter of Freya. " He began grinning.

 _I knew it! He is vain!_

"Of course I'm right. I should have done the spell without hesitation when you brought me here. That was my mistake. Please forgive my rudeness my lord." Reyna said in a sweeter tone.

 _Ugh why am I being so nice to him he is my enemy. Oh that's right I'm trying to get myself out of this mess!_

Vines began to grow up out of the ground behind Matt ' s granddad.

"Now!" Reyna snapped. The vines sprang to life wrapping around him which made him lose the sword.

"Hahaha. Arrogant fool. You're vanity is what makes you weak therefore you lack strategic planning skills. A skill in which you should value. But foolish as you are... we are the same. We both underestimated one another. " Reyna said as she picked up the fallen sword before her. Her lips pulled back into a sharp grin. "Tell me...when I plunge this blade into your gut you tell me just how painful it must have been for Fen and Laurie ' s Aunt when you murdered her in cold blood! "

Reyna plunged the sword into Matt ' s granddad' s gut. He cried out in pain clenching his jaws shut trying to hold back tears.

Reyna smiled darkly and twisted and turned the blade around and around. "Painful isn't it, all of that pain getting worse and worse and yet there's nothing that can end the pain. Sucks to be a god now doesn't it. Yet you had enchanted the blade to kill her didn't you."

Matt ' s granddad smiled as he stared Reyna dead in the eyes as he threw back his head and laughed. "Clever girl. Too bad I can't stay and chat some more, but I've got some where to be ta ta daughter of Freya. "

With that he disappeared into smoke leaving Reyna all alone in the cleaning.

Reyna growled. "Of course. ..he just had to disappear! Of all the - no I have to be the better person. "

 _Dame it I'm in charge know and I say that I'm not going to be the better person!_

"So says you. I may be dark now but that doesn't mean that I let you have my body! You've had your fun." Reyna muttered.

A dark illusion appeared. It wore the same thing as Reyna currently only the two differences in its appearance was that she had a tattoo of a cat on her right shoulder that could be seen through her silk top and gold red slit eyes.

"Did I say that you could control your body? !" The illusion snarled showing its sharp teeth.

"No you didn't but I am the real Reyna!" Reyna said challengingly.

Before the creature could reply to Reyna ' s argument a portal opened up and all the descendants appeared in the cleaning.

Both Reyna and the illusion were wide eyed.

Matt looked on at Reyna in shock. "R - Reyna? Is that you?"

Reyna gave Matt a sympathetic look.

 _What am I going to say?_

"Hello Matt. .." Reyna said.


	12. Chapter twelve Matt plans reveled

Chapter twelve

Matt

Plans reveled

"What happened? " Matt groaned shaking his head.

Reyna pulled Matt ' s bangs out of his face. "You alright Matt? "

"Reyna? " Matt asked.

"Yeah it's me." Reyna said.

"Oh what a beautiful moment too bad it's over." Matt's granddad said as he appeared.

"Get away from him!" Reyna snapped as she stood over Matt.

He smiled. "It's not him I'm after my dear."

"Reyna! " Matt cried out.

Just like that she was gone. Matt couldn't have done anything to help her.

The other descendants ran into the room. "What happened! ? Where is my sister? What did you do to her!" Rey snapped harshly as a ball of cosantrated magic formed in his hand.

Matt tried to back away but his limbs felt heavy and weren't being cooperative. "Rey I'm sorry I tried to help her but he took her."

"Who took her!" Rey screamed. "Don't you now you moron. Matt ' s granddad took her who else would want to steal her." Fen growled in an eradiated tone.

Fen was covered in gauze and bandages. His breathing was off and he winced every time he took a breath.

 _What happened to Fen?_

Rey shook his head slowly. "We have to get her back!"

"And we will Rey however we need to know more about our enemy before we just go in blindly. We'll be killed instantly without than knowledge." Laurie said sternly.

All eyes fell on Matt. He shollowed hard. "Well. ..it's kind of fuzzy you see...not only that but my vision is swimming. Mind grabbing me an aspirin Laurie? "

Laurie nodded and left the room to get an aspirin for him. Matt sat with his back to the wall.

"What I do remember though is that my grandfather isn't acting on his own, he has an ally." Matt locked his eyes with Fen's. "The demon wolf Fenrir is with him."

Laurie arrived back in time to overhead what Matt had said. "You mean the wolf known to breathe fire and meant to kill Odin at Ragnarök! ? That Fenrir! ?"

Matt nodded grimly. Fen growled bearing his teeth. "And that would mean that I'm the reincarnation of the real Fenrir, hence what exactly? What and why would a demon wolf partner with someone like your granddad? "

Matt down casted his look from Fen, who in turn to Matt 's surprise touched his shoulder and gave him a look of sympathy. "It's okay Matt, we're not going to judge you nor are we going to hurt you."

Matt stared at him with amusement.

 _When and why is he being so nice to me?_

"From what I can remember my grandfather is going to use you and Reyna in this war. That's why he took her to make her perform the spell required to bring him back to this plain!" Matt said as he took the aspirin that Laurie had given to him.

Rey 's hands became fists. "Then we need to go now!"

Matt didn't disagree with Rey's decision. He was worried about her. The others agreed.

Laurie cosantrated her magic and opened a portal. Everyone entered the portal and appeared in a clearing.

There in the cleaning stood a girl with blonde hair with black streaks, a black shirt with see-through silk long sleeves, her pants where leggings and a long black see-through -silk skirt around her waist and wore black square high heel boots.

The girl was wide eyed.

Matt looked on at the girl in shock. "R - Reyna? Is that you?"

The girl gave Matt a sympathetic look.

"Hello Matt. .." Reyna said.


	13. Chapter thirteen reyna the calm

Chapter thirteen

Reyna

The calm before the war

Matt ran forward coming towards her. He took her into his warm embrace. She didn't want him to let go of her. But alas that wouldn't happen as he let her go.

"What happened to you Reyna?" Matt asked in concern. Reyna down casted her eyes to stare at the ground. "He used Dark Dust on me to make me preform the spell to bring him back. Now I'm stuck like this."

Matt frowned. Reyna felt sick, she didn't want to stay like this.

"It's the calm before the war." Laughed the illusion from behind her.

"You think I don't know that?" Reyna sneered back.

"Reyna are you sure your okay?" Matt asked.

"I know… you can't see her." Reyna sighed in defeat.

 _Of course he can't see her none of them can._

"Her? Who's her?" Fen asked wincing in pain.

 _Even with Rey and I's healing magic his wounds are still fresh and are still painful, then again bruising is far different then cuts and broken bones._

"With dark magic it comes at a cost, the caster becomes corrupted and in my case I still am light with a dark half who can take a solid or ghostly form…however unfortunately I'm the only one who can see her. Unless you have darkness running through your veins."

"There has to be a way to help you…there's got to!" Matt said with worry. Reyna gave him an apologetic smile. "If I knew-"

"But there is a way." Hildar said as she along with the other Valkyries as they appeared on their large white horses.

"Hildar!" Matt said smiling. Hildar jumped off her horse in one swift movement. "It was foretold, so we brought along some friends." Hildar said before figures appeared in black clocks. Different creatures pulled chariots.

A golden chariot drawn by two cats stood out amongst the shadowy figures. The shadow dismounted its chariot before stroking both felines and walked towards Reyna and Matt.

The figure stooped before them. Slowly hands reached up to remove the hood of the feathered clock. Reveling none other then the Goddess Freya herself.

She wore golden armor from head to toe. Her helmet was shaped like wings and she wore a golden breast plate. She wore a gold and silver skirt around her slim waist. Her sword lay on her hip whilst a quiver and bow sat on her back and over her shoulder. Her long white blonde hair lay on her back and on her shoulders.

Reyna was awestruck but she bowed.

"It is truly an honor to be in the presents of a goddess." Reyna said.

Matt also was bowing and so were the other dependents. It felt right to do so here whilst with Helen there was no need of such things.

"Rise warriors, my Dependents of the North." Freya said in a powerful voice.

Reyna as well as the others rose. Another figure walked to her side and removed the hood to revel Helen herself.

"Helen?!"

Reyna heard Laurie and Fen ask in shock. The goddess chuckled as if they were best friends despite the fact of there origins. Could death change people that much?

"Helen we may have our quarrels but this is something we've both agreed upon." Freya said looking at Reyna.

Both goddess casted their magic together. An amulet appeared in Freya's hands. "This is called the frihet amulett or in English translation Freedom amulet. This amulet will be able to seal and control your dark magic."

Reyna allowed her to put it around her neck. "This will keep you from completely losing control in a battle." Helen exclaimed.

Reyna nodded. "I understand." Freya smiled. "Good, you will make a fine leader once your old enough. Now then I must be going now, good luck Descendants."

Freya pulled her clock back over her head and boarded her chariot. "Coming Helen?"

"In a moment Freya, I want to say goodbye to my grandchildren." Helen said as she approached Fen and Laurie. Who hugged the Goddess. "Be wary, you may control Hel now but this will not stop Matt's grandfather from rising the dead. You must remember to not let anything divide you two, if they secede Hel will fall without its leaders. Good luck both of you." Helen said kissing both of their heads before returning to Freya's side. With that both disappeared into nothingness followed by Hildar and the Valkyries. Leaving the dependents all alone.

"Okay can we just talk about what just happened here?" Baldwin said in a crazily loud voice.

"Oh just about the fact that we just met Freya Goddess of War and Beauty!?" Rey replied.

"Guy's chill, honestly. Not that big of a deal." Matt started. Reyna wanted to agree but disagree.

 _We're talking about my goddess, the one of who I descend from in my hardedge._

"Matt's right, besides we've got bigger problems to deal with remember! Like Mat's grandad and I don't know…Fenrir!" Fen snarled.

"Fenrir? What's Fen got to do with this?" Reyna asked felling very left out of the loop. "Not Fen Reyna the real demon wolf Fenrir. He's working with my Granddad." Matt said.

 _The Demon Wolf Fenrir working with that mad man! No wonder why Helen was so worried about Fen and Laurie._

"Then we need not waste anymore time here, we need to get back to your house Matt and papered everyone for war." Reyna said.

Matt nodded.

Laurie opened a portal and everyone went through getting back to Matt's house.


	14. Chapter fouthteen Helen the gods council

Chapter Fourteen

Helen

The god's council

Helen and Freya returned to a beaten Asgarud, or once was Asgaurd. Loki approached his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"How was you trip my dear." Loki asked as he walked along side his daughter.

"I fear for them father, brother Fenrir is not an easy enemy to vanish. If Brother Fenrir succeeds in taking Fen Hel will not be balanced. He is the darkness of my realm, he controls the monsters just as in the true Ragnarök. Though there is nothing I can do to help them any more then this. It is a shame father Loki, to feel so helpless." Helen explained.

"This is true my dear Helen, it is harsh to watch such a thing, you have a good heart Daughter. We of the gods and goddess' are powerless to help our descendants in there fight however we can still offer them guidance and power." Loki exclaimed holding his daughter's shoulder.

Loki and Helen entered the great hall and took a seat at the large table in the center of the hall.

"Gods and goddess of Asgarud I welcome you to the council of the Gods." Odin called. "As you all know a great evil now plagues Midgard, an evil strong enough to kill Hel herself."

Mumbles and grumbles where heard amounts the hall.

 _I am not weak, I wasn't supposed to die there that fateful day, his blade was enchanted but with what I couldn't be sure._

"Our desendents will be facing an even more powerful foes. But they will become devided." Odin continued.

"Painful isn't it Loki my friend." Thor muttered as he looked from odin to Loki.

Loki frowned nodding his head. "Our desendents are friends, indeed it is painful that my son would destroy such a friendship like we once had, shame."

Helen nodded, she had watched them become closer over the past year. Indeed, it was a shame that Brother Fenrir was about to rip it all away and all she could do know was watch from her room in the sky and watch her family become divided and torn.

"We must preper for Valhalla's and Hel's falls. This mad man will control the dead." Odin explained.

Soon the meeting was over and Helen left with a farewell to her father before going to her dorm. Each god or goddess got there own indavul room, despite Asgaurd's pitiful remains. Helen entered her large room. It reminded her of her room back in Hel. She frowned. She missed Grim.

She missed her relm, but she could never return now, and forever. It pained her to know this, it hurt more then anything in the world. But most of all she missed Laurie and Fen. She missed her family.

However it wasn't ment to be.

There was a knock on the door and helen opened it to find Odin in the hallway. "Mind if we talked for a little while?" Odin asked her.

Helen felt uneasy but agreed and let the man into her room before closing the door,

"What is this about Odin." Helen asked challengingly.

"Helen, I understand this is hard for you and new." He began.

Helen sat on her bed. It was covered in black and silver bed sheets. "Your future vision tell you that?"

"No Hel it didn't, I can see it just by looking at you. I understand it is difficult." Odin said.

"No you don't you and everyone else got themselves killed while I stayed alive! Look at your great kingdom great god of wisdom, look where you all ended up! Dead! You left your descendants, you left kids to fight your battles! Kids that I care about…and know they're all alone. You don't understand anything Odin." Helen snapped trying desperately to hold back her tears.

Odin frowned. "Yes I don't understand Helen but it doesn't mean I don't agree with the mistake that we gods made."

"Just leave me alone." Helen said.

Odin left leaving Helen on her own.

 _I just hope that they will be alright._


	15. Chapter fifteen fen the demon's grip

Chapter fifteen

Fen

The demons grip

Fen paced the room. Laurie and Fen were alone Fen snarled punching the wall. His brain swam with questions without answers. Fen new that Fenrir was coming for him. He just didn't know how the demon wolf planed on using. Fen had come up with gruesome theories and ideas, none of which he liked very much.

"Fen, I now you're scared of him, scared that he'll hurt me to get to you." Laurie said softly.

Fen hated to admit it but she was right, he was scared of what he could do to her. He stood up straight looking at her. He winced at the movement as his bruised body screamed in protest. Fen cursed under his breath.

 _Thorsen you're going to pay for this...no not Thorsen his grandfather. .._

"Be careful Fen you're not fully healed yet." Laurie said worried.

Fen scoffed at the remark. "I'm fine Laurie, it's just bruising that's all."

Laurie folded her arms across her chest and gave a look that said: 'yeah right, shut up.'

Fen returned the gesture with cut eyes. "Look Laurie I'll be fine, I'll be ready for Fenrir."

She gave him an unsure look. "I don't know Fen. You are Fenrir...how can you be so sure that this will go your way? "

Fen looked down at his feet. "I don't know Laurie...that's what makes it so terrifying."

Matt walked into the room. "Everyone is ready Fen, it's time to speak with the council."

Fen nodded his head and motioned for Laurie to follow.

Once at the great hall Fen fell eerie to be in the room. He'd still hadn't gotten used to being in it.

There before them sat the council. Matt ' s father now was mayor, Matt 's uncle had moved into Blackwell and was part of the council. A few more Thorsen ' s were at the table including the elder. However, a few Brekke's where on the council which surprised Fen.

"We of the council have gathered here this afternoon to hear about the issue of my father's return. You may speak." Matt ' s father said.

Matt nodded and begun. "I first saw Grandad on my way to school the day of the defeat of the serpent. He told me that he was going to return to our world, his claim that he was a changed man...that he was coming back to be with me again. I first told Baldwin about my encounter with him. The next time I saw him was at the Viking longship while the descendants of the north gathered for their meeting. Where I informed the descendants of the north about the encounter. Reyna had explained that over the past year she had learned dark magic spells in which could return him to flesh once more. However his appearance drew on Helen ' s death." Matt exclaimed. He the looked at Fen who nodded.

"Once he took his leave my sister and I brought Helen ' s body to the wulfenkind camp for vigil. The next morning, we brought Helen to Hel and grim gave us our selected amulets to control the magic that Helen gave us. In turn we are now the new god and goddess of death. When we returned to Blackwell we met Nova, a wulfenkind from Canada. She has been welcomed by me into my pack as her pack killed one another when a horrible desise took over her pack. " Fen said.

"While Laurie and Fen where with Helen ' s body, the Norns visited us and delivered a prophecy." Matt said.

"What was this prophecy?" Matt 's uncle asked curiosity.

Matt cleared his throat and resided the prophecy. "He will be reborn and there will be great loss on the side of good. Good people will die in the battle to come. Bonds and ties will be tested. Betrayal will be fall all. War will rise up and the world will end once more, their is no stopping it or preventing it."

Everyone on the council exchanged worried looks. Fen couldn't help but agree with them it was troubling.

"In an attempt to learn more knowledge of his plans I was sent into the spirit world to gather information for the descendants. I was compromised but learned of his plans. He is not alone the demon wolf Fenrir is with him. They planned to turn Reyna and Fen dark and bring them to their side. Grandad used a dust called dark dust and for a short period of time I was dark and fought agents Fen. When I regained my good personality he took Reyna and in turn turned her dark as she preformed the spell required to bring him back. Freya gave her an amulet to control the dark magic she now has. Grandad will be able to raise the dead as well. Now we're here." Matt completed.

"Please step out while we convers about what we are going to do about the subject at hand. " The female Brekke said.

The descendants nodded and left the room.

When Fen crossed over the threshold he felt a sickening chill. Fen looked around and took in the smells around him. Nothing seemed wrong to him yet his brain screamed that something was here...watching them. Fen's eyes turned yellow. He couldn't ignore the feeling, something or someone was here only problem was he couldn't pin point where.

Matt must have picked up on it too as he took up his place beside Fen. "You feel it to, don't you Matt?" Fen asked his voice low in a whisper as the others talked a few steps away. Matt nodded. "My amulet is burning hot and vibrating. Some monster is here but even my amulet can't pin point where and I've been trusting my gut and everything. "

Fen frowned. This wasn't good, they were being watched by the enemy and Matt and Fen couldn't find where it was.

"Do we tell the others? " Fen asked Matt. Matt shook his head slowly. "No if we tell them it could put them in harms way...until we figure things out their safer if they don't know exactly if it's Fenrir. "

Matt had a good point. If it was Fenrir, they would be safe if he couldn't get close enough to Laurie or Nova.

Fen gritted his teeth as a sharp pain hit him in the chest sending him back a few feet. Everyone looked at Fen. He stumbled around for a moment while regaining his breath. How in the name of Valhalla could he fight against an invisible enemy that wasn't a mare!?

'Hahaha.'

Fen clutched his head.

 _What the hell was that!?_

'Make this easy on all of us and give yourself over to me.'

"Fenrir! Show yourself coward! " Fen snapped drawing his lips back in a snarl.

'In do time my descendent, patience is key.'

"Well I'm not one that likes patience, I'm not about to join your destructive plans! I'm not you I've changed my fate, I turned agent the monsters! I am a descendent of the north and I will destroy you!" Fen continued in his snarl.

'Big fighting words coming from you, might I remind you of the powers that you were born and gifted with. You are Fenrir Brekke and you are the reaction of me! You can't change Fen it doesn't work that way, your body urns to hunt and kill, you've been afraid, you've lied to yourself about not wanting to eat meat raw. You crave the kill. You're a killer Fenrir you can't get way; you can't run away from me any more. By the time this fight is over you and I will become one!'

Fen drew back sick to his stomach. As of late he had been craving blood but he had punched the thought away from his mind. He looked back at his friends and family then to Matt. "Matt knock me out now!" Fen said taking Matt's hand and made it a fist.

"Why Fen what's he telling you! ?" Matt asked.

"That's not important right now!" Fen said quickly.

'Now now let's not do this Fenrir. '

"Don't call me that my name is Fen not Fenrir!" Fen snapped harshly at the air.

Laurie clutched her amulet as it began to glow through her hands. "Reveal what is hidden. "

Just like that Fen gasped as a boy that looked just like him was pulled away from his body.

Fen growled bearing his teeth. "Glad you finally got around to showing your face coward! "

The boy threw his head back laughing before getting serious. "Me? Cower? Hahaha you've mistaken me Fen, no I'm not a coward I simply was playing with my descendent, after all gods or in my case demons need to stick together. "

Fen gritted his teeth. " I'm no demon, I am a human that can morph into a wolf. "

Fenrir stopped laughing and looked at Fen visibly frowning. "Why do you hide it Fen?"

Fen looked down at the ground.

"Fen what's he talking about? " Laurie asked fearfully.

Fen didn't meet her eyes nor did he look at the boy in front of him. "I admit it, yes you're right Fenrir I do crave for blood but I wouldn't dare sink my teeth into human flesh!"

Fen locked his eyes with Fenrir ' s. The boy smiled. "Not even a little bit? "

Fenrir once again disappeared out of sight. Fen instinctively raced for Laurie but Fenrir held her in his grip.

"Fen! " she cried struggling to get free. Fen snarled at him. "Let her go Fenrir it's me you want not her!"

Fenrir laughed again. "You see my reincarnated self, in order to get what I want now, is to turn your precise heart of yours dark, turning your golden string black! "

Fen watched in horror as Fenrir broke Laurie 's arm. The sickening crack made him shutter. The bone stuck out of her skin as blood dripped down her arm in pools. Fen's eyes turned yellow and narrowed. The stench of her blood smelled sweet. He shook his head.

 _Keep it together Fen. Kill him._

Fen turned into a full wolf and lunged at Fenrir. "You'll pay for harming my sister!" However this wasn't the case he pushed Laurie into his path and ran into her. His eyes feel on Laurie 's wound.

 _Just a little bit... won't hurt...right?_

Fen approached her arm. He smelled her wound. "Fen don't, this is what he wants." Laurie pleaded. Fen's eyes down casted and his ears dropped. "I'm sorry Laurie, forgive me. .." Fen growled before liking away at the wound.

Laurie kicked him sharply. Hard enough to make him yelp. Fen looked at Laurie. She was in tears. Fenrir appeared behind him and laughed. "I new your hunger would get the best of you, and to your sister of all people? "

Fen snarled. He two on the verge of tears. "Your mine now!" Fenrir laughed as he turned into a large wolf much bigger than Fen. Just like that Fenrir disappeared into Fen's body and his eyes shifted from yellow to blood red. His fur became solid black and his fur moved like smoke. Fenrir howled and smiled at the descendants. "The next time we meet will be on the battlefield." With that the wolf disappeared into smoke.

"Fen! " Laurie cried.


	16. Chapter sixteen laurie Alone

Chapter sixteen

Laurie

Alone

Laurie 's arm ached, but she didn't pay much attention to it. Laurie stared at where she had last seen her brother and that monster.

Tears streamed down her checks. Fen was gone. Again! On the monster's side, but things were different know. Fen was gone and only Fenrir remained. Laurie shook her head.

 _No! He can't be gone. Not again!_

Laurie got to her feet wincing when she did not only was her arm broken but her leg had a large gash from her collision with Fen. She shook off the pain and made a few had signs. Black started to invade her eyes. The pain was winning and Laurie growled because of it.

"Summoned! Helen! " Laurie called. A Celtic summoning circle appeared on the floor in front of her. A young woman appeared raveling to be Helen. She gave Laurie a sad look and embraced her. "Shh, I know. I new this would unfortunately unfold and there was nothing I could do to help you or warn you about the signs of your brother 's fate. This is why I asked Gram to do it for me. I did not fore see his fall to be like this."

Laurie opened her mouth to speak but all she could muster was a whimper before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Matt

Matt and the others rushed to Laurie 's aid. Ray and Reyna healing her wounds. Matt looked at the fallen goddess of death. "You new more information about the prophecy and you didn't think to share this with us why!?"

Helen's face contorted as if she had eaten something sour. "As the norses told you there is no stopping your grandad. He is to dangerous to try and stop. He was destined to return to your world and bring about chaos and the world of life and death would crumble and the dead will rise and they will choose a side to fight. Most will join your grandad in the battle however Fen is destined to change to. He will be reborn anew. He will lead an army once more. He will unite the packs." Helen said. "I however didn't see brother Fenrir to take him over, however the prophecy still is written. Fen will be born anew and will unite the packs of the Wulfenkind."

Matt glared at Helen wordlessly.

 _So there is still hope, that Fen is still in there!_

"You're going to help us save him." Matt said. Helen shook her head, her long black hair moved with her. "I can't do that Matthew. I no longer am a playable piece in this game of Maces and Talons. I can only give you my guidance now."

Matt shook his head sharply. "No, you are. You may not think so, heck drought me all you want but I can make you still apart of this mission!" Helen gave Matt an intrigued look. "What are you thinking Matt?"

"You'll guide us to rescue Fen." Matt said. Slowly Helen smiled. "I think you're onto something. "

The doors opened. "We heard fighting what happened? " Matt 's uncle asked. Matt looked at him. " Fenrir showed up and took Fen and Laurie is hurt! " Matt replied hastily. The man nodded grimly. "You kids are going to want to listen to what we have to say."

Helen took Laurie while the other descendants and himself entered the room one more.

The council took their seats. "Given the new intel of what just accrued the council has decided to prepare for the worst. If the only survivors will be descendants of the gods, we will set up our home as the camp for these descendants to arrive. As for your grandad and the wolf Fenrir. .."

"Who took over Fen and was reborn." Baldwin added.

"Yes...as well as the dead rising from the grave. We were looking at Fen and Laurie to deal with the dead. However, the only one who we can look to now is Laurie. " Matt ' s dad exclaimed.

"Okay," Matt turned to Reyna and Rey. "Is there a way that we could contact all the descendants at once?"

Rey shrugged. Reyna shifted uncomfortably before nodding her head. "It's an ancient spell that Odin would use to talk to the other gods, much like Owen's raven's. I can try to use it. However, it could overwhelm me and I could shift even with the amulet."

Matt searched her face. She was nervous about performing the spell required to speak with all of the descendants of the gods but there was also a longing to perform such a powerful spell. "It's your call Reyna. If you believe that it is going to be to much on your body, then we'll figure out something else. I don't want to put anymore of my team in harms way. " Matt said.

"No I'll give it a shot. If it starts to overwhelm me, I'll stop." Reyna said. Everyone nodded.

"Good luck to you descendants of the north. " the council said.

Matt lead the descendants away. It was time to prepare.

Laurie

Laurie awoke a few hours later. Her aunt sat in a chair by her bedside. "Aunt Helen? "

The raven haired women looked up. She looked tribble. "You're awake, that's good. How does your arm feel? "

Laurie moved her arm. "Healed and not painful. Same with the other wounds." Laurie looked down at her sheets. She was in her room. Her memories lingered back to the fight with Fenrir. She cocked on a sob. She bit her lip and let herself cry. She tightened her grip on the sheets. She saw Fen's face in a haze of her mind.

"It's not fair." Laurie said quietly. Helen cocked her head.

"It's not fair!" Laurie snapped in an inhuman voice. She was scared...no she was pissed off. "He used me!" She growled bearing her teeth. "He used me to get to my brother! He took him away from me! He took the one thing that makes me me! He took my brother he took my Alpha! He will pay! I will use every power I have and I will make Fenrir suffer for eternity! "

Laurie ' s eyes where glowing crimson red. Helen laid her hand on Laurie ' s hand. Laurie was shivering with anger. " my sweet niece you must calm down; you mustn't get angry. You must understand that you've been gifted with my goddess -hood. A goddess can't use her powers for killing or to make others suffer. "

Laurie looked at her. "You used it that way why can't I?" Helen simply said. " because you are pure of heart. "

Laurie felt like she had been shot. Her aunt was right. She was so angry! She felt alone. "I need to see my pack. I need to tell them what happened to Fen." Laurie said softly looking at her Aunt. Helen nodded in understanding. "Be careful and don't push yourself. I'll be with Matt when you get back. "

Laurie nodded and raced off to the woods. She broke through the barrier and found the camp. Wolves and humans alike looked at her. Skull and Hattie approached her.

"Laurie is everything alright? We felt un balance." Skull said. Laurie welled up in tears. "F-Fenrir t-took Fen. Fen...is no more."

Skull and Hattie gasped. Around the camp the park snapped protests and cursed out.

"SILENCE!" snapped skull snarling harshly. All fell into silence. "As the sister of our alpha it is you who is our new alpha. " Hattie said.

Laurie shook her head. "I am no Alpha, but I will take up my brother 's place until we can free him from the demon wolf Fenrir!"

Skull nodded his head. "As acting Alpha Laurie Brekke will take up her claws and lead us to victory! What is your command Alpha?"

Laurie looked around the camp. "Prepare your arms! We fight! We unite the packs!" Laurie snarled punching the air.

Howls from the wulfenkind camp filled the air, shouts echoed off the trees of the human wolves. "You all will gather armor and weapons." Laurie said.

"Fen had come up with an interesting idea of making armor for our kind, we made armor that can change with us, attached are weapons or medical supplies. We'll be ready at your command. You'll need to have your armor made." Skull exclaimed.

Laurie nodded. " right let's get that done! "

Rick and Nila worked quickly melding medal and shaping it. "We know that you use a bow but you can't use it in wolf form, what do you want for your second weapon? " Rick asked.

Laurie smiled a little. "I'm not normally one for violence but if I had to choose I want a sword on my armor, knives on my paws and one on my tail." Laurie said. Rick smiled. "Just like your brother. "

Laurie nodded. Once the armor was completed Laurie put it on. It fit nicely. Suddenly a voice echoed out of nowhere and before them a screen appeared with Matt 's face.

 _Matt?_

"Attention all...if you're seeing this- you are a descendants of the Norse gods. My name is Matt Thorsen and you're all going to be fighting, because Ranarök is coming."


	17. Chapter seventeen Matt cal from the gods

Chapter seventeen

Matt

A call from the gods!

Matt and the others had dropped Helen and Laurie off before returning to Matt 's house. Both of Matt ' s brothers joined the group of friends.

Matt was worried not just about Fen, he was like another brother to him and Laurie a sister. He was even more worried about what they were about to try and pull off! Matt pulled Reyna aside.

His expression serious. "Reyna, you don't have to do this. You can still back out of this."

Reyna smiled and shook her head with a laugh. She punched him in the arm. "Your doing it again Matthew, your second guessing yourself as well as your team. I'm the strongest witch here Matt. If I don't do this, we'll never prepare for the end. You know as well as I do what your grandfather will do to get what he wants. We may not be able to prevent the end but we will gather our troops. Heck all of the descendants of Loki, most of them are likely all in packs." Reyna put her hand onto Matt ' s shoulder. "You need to be strong now Matt, strong not just for yourself but for the sake of the other descendants out there."

Matt smiled at her. "You always now how to help me Reyna. " Matt said as he kissed her on the lips. They both stayed there for a while before they drew away from one another. "Ready Matt? " Reyna asked.

Matt nodded his head. "I'm ready. "

Helen had joined them while they had been talking. "Is Laurie? " Matt asked before Helen raised her hand. " she is fine son of Thor. She has joined the group of Wulfenkind. "

Matt nodded. That was good that she was fine but know it was up to him to do what was required to do. Matt looked to Reyna and nodded. Reyna returned it with a nod of her own.

Owen gave her his hand. "Fra Gud til Gud kastet disse ordene jeg snakker , jeg dele denne kunnskapen med deg for å forberede seg til denne kampen på slutten av verden Ragnarök er over oss igjen , ta opp armene som vi gudene og gudinnen for Asgard Fight for vår heder og ære !" Reyna spoke in Norwegian tongue.

(translation- From God to God threw those words I speak, I share this knowledge with you to prepare for this fight at the end of the world Ranarök is upon us again take up arms as we gods and goddess of Asgaurd Fight for our glory!)

Before Matt appeared a camera. Matt cleared his throat. "Attention all...if you're seeing this- you are a descendent of the Norse gods. My name is Matt Thorsen and you're all going to be fighting, because Ranarök is coming. Know this might sound crazy but why else would you be seeing this? Why do I know that you've never quite fit in? Some of you may weld straight of mind, seeing things that have come to pass have been able to befriend two ravens', you represent the all father Odin! Some of you may be able to change your form to a wolf. You are anyways able to lie, deceived and cheat. You are descendants of Loki, if you have magic you are descendants of the god and goddess Frey and Freya, if you have never gotten hurt you are a descendent of Baldor, if you are pure of heart and wield the powers of strength and ware a hammer around your neck you are a descendent of Thor! They're are so many others out there that I didn't name but you must use what ever powers you possess to join in the fray! We will be the only survivors when the dead rise. You won't be able to save everyone so you must be prepared. We look to you to join us here in Blackwell South Dakota, you all will now when the time arrives. Just like you remember what happened a year ago. This time we don't have a serpent to slay, we can only pray that we will be able to be victorious. Good luck descendants will be looking forward to meeting with you as you join us in the fray of battle." Matt said as the camera disappeared. All of them looked at him from looking at their screens.

Matt had a grim expression. "Let's just hope that they understand the cost and don't think that they've gone crazy. "

Everyone agreed. Reyna held her head in on of her hands. Matt went to go to her but she shook her head. "I'm okay Matt, I just need some aspirin. "

Matt looked to Baldwin. The boy nodded without question and returned a moment later with aspirin and water in hand. All sat down in various places all around the room. " So the big question is, what are the gods saying about this? " Baldwin asked braking the silence.

All eyes fell on Helen. She looked down at her black dress that was made of silk, it wasn't her normal style but it didn't matter much.

"Odin called the council to speak on this matter, we of the gods and goddess can't do anything to aid you in this battle, other than our guidance and powers, father Loki and God of Thunder, Thor are saddened by brother Fenrir 's action to divide you, this is what we the council fear the most, you will become divided in some way or another and this will lead to the fall. The god Odin came and spoke to me, but I scolded him as I feared what I had to hear...I wish to live again to help you through this." Helen exclaimed nervously.

Owen locked his gaze with the former Goddess of death. "He killed you for your blood, it was what he needed to return was it not Reyna?"

Reyna groggily looked at the blue haired boy. "Yes it was, what's your point Mr- I- see-the -future? "

Matt raised his brow and couldn't help but chuckle. "Mr I see the future? Hahaha! Where did that come from? " Reyna gave him a giggle. "What. ..I'm not allowed to joke around? Sir Thunderstorm? "

Matt laughed. "How high are you?" Reyna giggled again. "Little bit? Hehe that spell makes me tingle. So gitty I feel like I'm floating on a cloud and sounded by singing. It's wonderful, you should join me!"

"I think I'll pass… okay she's out of it." Matt said. "At least she didn't go bat shit insane!" Baldwin added then realized that it was a stupid thing to say. Helen comforted him.

"Nova we're going to have to get ready for what comes next, I advise you to go to meet Laurie at the wulfenkind camp." Matt said. Nova nodded her head. "Okay good luck." "I'll go with her." Helen said. Matt nodded.

Nova and Helen soon left. Leaving the other descendants alone. "We need to make weapons and armor, all like what our gods and goddess would ware in battle." Matt said. The others nodded. There was a metal shop that they could use, all of them knew how to work in one.

With the help of Astrid and Rey they brought Reyna along with them. "I know my way around scissors and clothes I can help with fitting our armor. " Astrid said.

"Good!" Matt said tossing her a tape measure. "Get to work! "

A few hours later Matt, Owen, Baldwin and Rey where hard at work pounding away at the metal. While actually Rey was using magic to cheat.

" you'd get done faster if you where pounding the metal by hand. " Matt said wiping away some sweat with the back of his hand. Rey gave him a deadpan look. "Unlike you I don't have the 'muscles' that you have." Rey said the last part in an imitation of Arnold Schwarzenegger. "Nether do I Rey but I'm still pounding away." Baldwin said breathlessly. All three had taken their shirts off because of the heat. Normally it wouldn't get this hot in class but because they had to use it like a blacksmith shop it was over 100° in the confined space.

Reyna had started to get back to normal after her cool down faze. She started to become more aware as time went on and finally she had returned to normal.

"Oh man what happened? " Reyna groaned. "You got high." Astrid said with a smile. " high? What do you mean I got high?! High on what!? I don't remember taking any drugs other then aspirin, and I couldn't have gotten high from that?" Reyna asked suddenly freaked out.

"High on magic honey. " Astrid said patting her back.

"Magic? How could my magic have made me high?" Reyna asked in a confused matter.

"The spell required a lot of power from you, in turn you went through magic withdrawal which in turn made you act and feel high." Owen explained. "Oh. I get it, ugh. I guess that's creepy. " Reyna said. She stopped. "Wait what are you guys doing! ? Why is it so hot in here?"

"We're making armor, similar to what our gods and goddess would ware in battle. Freya for example, she is the goddess of many things but beauty love and war are among her main titles, she leads the Valkyries after all." Matt said.

Reyna didn't disagree with him. "I finished your armor not to long ago did you want to try it on?" Matt asked.

Reyna nodded. She took her armor and put it on. She wore silver armor from head to toe. Her helmet was shaped like wings and she wore a silver breast plate over her black with see-through silk long sleeves. She wore a silver skirt around her waist hiding the skirt she was waring. She wore knee guards over her leggings as well as shoulder guards and a sword on her hip.

"You can also put your feather cloak over your armor." Matt added.

"You made this? By hand! How long did it take to press and carve the wings? " Reyna asked. "You have me to thank for that." Rey said smiling. "Knowing you, you used magic to cheat, just like you're doing now. "

Rey blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Which caused everyone to laugh.

 _Things are starting to go right; I just hope Laurie has control of her brother's pack._

Matt went back to pounding away at the metal.

 _I hope you're okay Fen. For Laurie 's sake and your packs._


	18. Chapter eighteen Laurie Walking Dreams

Chapter eighteen

Laurie and Fen

Walking dreams

Laurie greeted Nova and Helen when they arrived at the camp. "Your waring armor! " Nova said. Indeed, Laurie was waring her armor but not all of it. She was waring her breastplate, shoulder guards, battle skirt and arm guards. Her blond hair was pulled back into a braid.

"You need to get your own armor, medical armor, we have extra. " Laurie said. Nova nodded. "Okay. "

Laurie turned to her Aunt. "I need to talk to you." Helen nodded and walked away to the farthest side of the camp where Skull and Hattie waited.

Laurie stopped and turned. Both Skull and Hattie bowed. "What is it that you needed to talk about? " Helen asked.

" It's about Fen. I want to speak with him, I know that you know a way to do that." Laurie said locking her eyes with her aunt's. Helen nodded. "You already used it, when you sent Matt into the realm between life and death. You now the cost and it is even more dangerous than that! You would be going inside another's mind! My brother 's mind to be specific! Laurie I cannot allow you to do something that suicidal! " Helen said gravely.

Laurie ' s lips formed an angry growl. "I care not the cost Aunt Helen! I need to know if my brother still lives! Even if the penalty is death I will still go! You would do the same!"

"No Laurie I wouldn't. " she muttered.

"LAIR! You would go through with it!" Laurie snarled balling her fist.

Helen didn't flinch nor did her expression change. Laurie was furious. She wanted to fight she wanted power over her Aunt. Laurie formed a flame in the palm of her hand. Her eyes where glowing with fury. Skull grabbed her wrist. She threw her head to the side to glare at him. Slowly the anger drifted away and she took a minute for her breathing to relax. She turned back to face her Aunt. "Please try to understand Aunt Helen, Fen means everything to me, he is family and he needs my help more then ever. I won't stay long but I need to know if he is alive or not so I know what I'm fighting for."

Helen agreed hesitantly. "Alright. But be careful please. "Laurie agree before heading off to Hattie 's tent. "Watch over my body Hattie." Laurie said.

"I will. Good luck Laurie." She said.

Laurie closed her eyes and chanted "Til den andre siden bli med meg til min bror !"

(Translation - To the other side join me to my brother!)

-  
Laurie gasped as she appeared in darkness. The world around her was only blackness. "Fen!? Fen! ?"

"Laurie? "

Laurie 's eyes widened as her eyes adjusted she saw Fen chained and wounded. "Fen! Are you okay! ?" She rushed to his side.

"Laurie what are you doing here! You need to leave now! If Fenrir finds you! " Fen said.

"I just got here! No I'm not leaving not yet!" Laurie snarled locking her eyes with Fen's. "You don't understand Laurie! He did this to me! I can't help you! I'm as good as dead! Laurie please don't try to save me! I don't want him to hurt you! " Fen begged.

Laurie shook her head. "No Fen! I came here looking for you, to now if you were alive. You are and I know now what I'm fighting for. I'm fighting to get you back! "

"No Laurie! I can't come back, I lost, I'm a monster. " Fen said looking away. Laurie shook her head quickly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're not a monster Fen, Fenrir is."

"Stupid girl! Don't you see I am Fenrir! My parents gave me that reshot name! I am the demon wolf! I was to kill Odin's repressive at Ranarök! I was to kill Owen Laurie and he was ready to die! Fenrir in myth kills Odin then was to be slathered by one of Odin's sons! We changed fate and it has repercussions! This is my punishment! For not going through my role at Ranarök. Laurie you need to get this through your stubborn skull! I. Am. Not. Coming. Back. I. Am. As. Good. As. Dead!" Fen snapped harshly pulling at his chains. Laurie flinched away from Fen. She was shocked. "W-what are you acting like this?"

He gave her a sickening glare. "Because I want what is best for you! Do as you're told Laurie! "

"Protecting me!? You're kidding me, you're making me look weak! You're purposely trying to intently push me away!" Laurie snarled challengingly. Fen yanked at his chains again. "As your Alpha I command you to do as you're told! "

Laurie staggered. She had no choice now...she had to do as she was told, unless she wanted to kill her brother, her alpha to break the ancient vow among the pack. She whimpered. "Is there anything else Alpha?"

Fen 's face softened and head butted her head. "Protect our pack. Lead them to victory for me. But it must be you who must face Fenrir. Kill him for me."

Laurie nodded slowly in ignolagment. "Okay brother. She turned away. "Fen..."

"Yes Laurie? " Fen asked. "I love you. " she said. "I love you to. " He said in return. "Goodbye. " she said quietly before disappearing into the darkness leaving Fen alone. As he broke into tears.

Laurie stirred from her comatose slumber. Hattie bowed and smiled. "Your awake!" She then became hesitant. "D-did you see Fen? "

"Yes, I saw my brother. He-" Laurie broke into tears. "He's hurt and chained. He thinks that he's dead, that he'll never come back. He wants me to lead the pack to victory...but he wants me to be the one to kill Fenrir. To-to kill him!"

Hattie hugged the girl. Her rather aggressive nature gone. "You got your answer Laurie, it's up to you wither you defy your brother or not. It's your choice. While he's gone he doesn't necessarily have full power over you."

Laurie looked at her. She frowned. I'll have no choice Hattie; I'll try to get Fen back however I can but if I can't I'll -" she chocked on her breath. "Have to kill my brother." Laurie was terrified! She couldn't bring herself to even think about killing Fen.

"I'm going to check in with Matt and the others. I won't be gone long." Laurie said. Hattie bowed. "I'll inform my brother. We will be awaiting your return."

Laurie focused on what Matt looked like and disappeared into smoke.

Laurie reappeared in the metal shop spooking everyone.

"When did you learn to do that!?" Baldwin asked shocked yet his eyes were his usual 'tell me everything' type of look. Laurie smirked. "Magic! "

Baldwin looked exited. "I'm a goddess I can poof myself to anyone I so desire." Laurie said more professionally. Baldwin had a look of wonder in his eyes.

She playfully pushed him away with her hand on his face. "We need to discus something Matt, it's about Fen." She voiced in a more serious tone. Matt's eyes narrowed. Laurie could have sworn that Matt was angry upon hearing the news but the confusion was quickly cleared up when Matt took her hand and pulled her away from the others also beckoning Owen and Reyna to join him leaving Baldwin, Rey and Astrid on their own on the first floor of the workshop. Upstairs was a lounge with a tea table and a set of couches and lounge chairs. All of them took a seat. Owen sat beside her and Matt and Reyna on the other couch. Matt locked his hands together and stared at Laurie. "What about Fen?" Matt asked with a forced voice.

Laurie rubbed her left arm in a nervous matter. "Well I used the same spell as I had used on you to cross over to the other side. There I found Fen beaten and chained agents his will. Fenrir has him thinking that he's a monster, I wanted to help him but he used his alpha states to make me leave. But not before he said I have to lead the pack to victory but it has to be my fight alone agents Fenrir and kill him."

Matt said nothing. Reyna looked away from her. Owen however...

"He toyed with fate, he didn't go through with how fate had laid out her path for him and now she is taking her revenge and fixing what he must be." Owen muttered.

Laurie snarled at him. "You will hold your tongue when you speak of my brother! You sputter udder bile of fate! Do not say that his path has been set! My brother is the Alpha of Blackwell 's pack! He has changed fate once before! He will do so again!"

Laurie hadn't noticed that she had been holding her knife on her arm guard to the blue haired boy 's throat. However, when she did realize she pulled away and muttered what could have been an apology.

"When did you become so aggressive natured Laurie? Normally you're very sweet but stubborn headed." Reyna asked suddenly. Laurie looked at her sideways. "After Fen was taken. I've been just so angry and upset. I've never seen Fen act like that and it scares me. I care about him and nobody. ...nobody is going to say anything about him that is bad! I will give my soul to save him at all costs! "

The black haired girl frowned. Laurie shook her head quickly before gritting her teeth. She cried out in pain. She desperately clawed at her neck which seared with agonizing pain. Reyna pulled her hand away from her neck to reveal a burned symbol on her neck. Reyna stumbled backwards away from Laurie her eyes wide with fear and horror.

Laurie growled and looked at her friends. "What?! What's there! ?"

" Reyna, what is it?" Matt asked. Reyna looked at Laurie with cold eyes. "It's Fenrir ' s mark, you have to beat him or you will lose your soul."

Laurie ' s gaze drifted away from Reyna.

 _Lost my soul to that monster? Hasn't he taken away enough from me?_

Laurie shook her head with anguish this couldn't be happening to her of all people. There was no chance she could beat Fenrir alone and she couldn't risk harming her brother either, the wolf had backed her into a corner in which she couldn't escape. She had no choice now but to face the demon wolf and win. He had strength and fire on his side along with her brother's powers and all she had was her Aunt Helen 's powers and her armor to help her. To her, her odds of winning where poor at best. She looked at Matt, Reyna and Owen each in turn. They all looked consuned. She straightened her posture and collected herself. "I'll be alright you guys, I'll think of something and I will defeat Fenrir and get Fen back. All of my pack is dressed in their armor and weapons /metical supplies. We will be ready for Fenrir and your grandfather when they make their move."

Matt ' s eyes softened and he shook his head slowly up and down in understanding. "Good to hear Laurie, we are almost ready on our end for the final moments." He turned to look at Reyna. "I will be able to watch them closely because what Matt 's grandad didn't know is the spell that I used to bring him back allows me to watch him closely and now what he's doing, if he makes a move we'll know about it before he does it." Reyna smiled as she explained.

Laurie nodded slowly. "I understand. How long do you think we have Reyna? "

"Hard to say, he has to wait a few days at least before he can be fully immortal I now that, he also needs time to gather his strength to it's full potential, I also gave him a wound that needs to heal, he also has to follow his plans." Reyna continued to explain. "So five days a week tops all depends on what those two morons are planning to be frank."

Laurie swore that she saw Matt chuckle at Reyna 's joke. The two had spent lots of time alone with one another and she could swear that the two were an idem. That's when she noticed Matt and Reyna where holding hands and sat very close to one another. Closer then her and Owen even were. Matt was practically waring Reyna with how close the two were together. Laurie decided to brake some of the tendon between the four of them.

Laurie slowly smirked. "Jeez Matt looks like you and Reyna have a thing going on between you two."

Matt and Reyna broke apart from one another quickly trying to play off what had just been said about them. Both where bright red in color.

"Who us? No not at all just really close friends is all." Matt said scratching his head.

Owen gave Laurie a smile and said. "I don't know about it, you two have been spending an awfully a lot of time alone and are concerned for one another."

Reyna drew a line with her hands. "Really friends. "

"I don't know about that Reyna I mean Matt is cute." Laurie pushed.

"Yeah I guess if you like the 'heroic -warrior - type...'" Reyna said in a softed love filled voice.

"Admit it you're cute together. Matt and Reyna the perfect couple. " Laurie said smiling like an idiot.

"I have nothing to say to either of you!" Reyna snapped crossing her arms. Matt nodded in agreement. Before everyone broke into laughter.

Laurie was glad that they could still pick on one another like before. Soon there would only be violence and pain, the group needed to be reminded that they were still kids who still had a lot of growing up to do.

"You can't hide it forever you two the world wants to know." Laurie said.

" Yeah yeah, whatever you to keep your comments to yourself. " Matt said as he sucked in air to recover from laughing.

Laurie pulled out her iPod and looked at the time. "It's about four o'clock what do you want to do? "

"I want you to bring your pack to the center of town and bring maps. We're preparing Blackwell for battle. " Matt said.

Laurie closed her eyes and nodded. "We'll be there. See you soon. " Laurie said as she disappeared into smoke.

Back in the camp Laurie nodded when Hattie bowed. "Gather up the pack we have a meeting to get to."

Five minutes later Laurie lead the pack towards the town square.


	19. Chapter nineteen Shadows

chapter nineteen

Shadows

Fenrir crept forward towards his friend. He stood on the cliff beside him. "Why are you so caught up in your very existence Mark? Why are you so fixated on your grandson? He and his friends are our enemy and yet you are unsettled. Why?"

Mark looked down at Fenrir. " Matt is someone who is a worthy opponent and is why I told you that he needs to live, you however were no different Fenrir. You needed a body once more just as I needed to return to this world. As for your questions I wanted a new Era which was taken from me by my grandson and his friends. As for why I'm so focused on humans is because after the dead rise the only survivor's will be Dependents of the gods. This is what troubles me Fenrir. The descendants will most likely join my grandson in battle while it will just be us. "

Fenrir growled under his breath. "As for my descendent he's done well. I placed my mark on his sister, however he himself is a nuisance to break to give into his rightful place. "

Mark sighed harshly. " of course he is, but he will have to if he wants to save his sister, after all it will only work if you both use your powers."

"Yes but if he manages to keep control over my powers he could easily over throw me in combat." Fenrir growled as he reminded his friend of the possible outcome.

Mark looked back at the world below. " the odds are not in our favor Fenrir, we must tip the balance once more, if we do not we will fail in our quest. Once we go through with my plan they will soon over power us and we must not let that happen."

Fenrir narrowed his eyes. "I trust you have a plan; I don't take kindly to failure! If the chance you do fail, then well...our partnership will come to an abrupt end."

Mark stiffened. "I now not what will happen Fenrir I cannot foresee what is to come. I have tried to only not scussed. You've got what you want and I have yet to receive my own."

Fenrir shook his head slowly in disapproval. "Yes well your time is coming. Your powers are almost complete however I sense your grandson has alerted the other dependents hidden out there. This battle won't be won, you will kill the human race and only the gods will remain, you and I both know that they aren't as easily controlled. They have had enough time to react and prepare for the end. Not just in Blackwell where they most likely are setting up for the main camp for the Dependents of the gods and goddess of Asgaurd. This is not to be taken lightly Mark. Remember that. "

Mark looked down at the land laid out before him. Blackwell. He signed. "Matt may be a champion of good but we have you and Fen as our champion of darkness."

Fenrir snarled. " My fight is not with your grandson! Not yet at least. I'm after a much larger prize. Laurie Brekke. Once I have her then my fight will be with Matthew but not before. You also have to face the others on your own but you must be capable of doing something as simple as that, after all you are a god. "

Mark brushed the comment off. "Whatever. Come along Fenrir it's time to review our plan."

Fenrir nodded as both turned walking into the woods and disappeared into smoke.


	20. Chapter twenty Matt Mapping Blackwell

Chapter twenty

Matt

Mapping out Blackwell!

Matt leaned agents the Viking longship with the other descendants who had some of their armor on. Laurie along with what could have been over fifty wolves ran into the center of the open space. Laurie along with the rest of the Wulfenkind turned into their human selves. Laurie nodded. " Okay, this is everyone. "

Matt grinned. "Good we have all the maps here with us. Now we strategize and setup camp. Your packs have always made camps. They are the best chance of help running the camp here in Blackwell, Reyna said that she can cast a barrier spell to keep all non pare gods out of the town. This means only Dependents can come and go from Blackwell."

Laurie turned to skull and Hattie. "Skull you lead the pack before my brother. I'll let you discuss how this works. " Skull nodded his head and took up a place beside Laurie.

"It is true that the Wulfenkind has camped out for generations in the woods. What we're you thinking Thorsen? " Skull asked.

"I was thinking about setting up the other descendants of Loki to join your pack will you help those who don't know all that much about camping. Not only that but you guys when you we're still Raiders you know this whole town comma what is the safest campsites when this all goes to hell?" Matt said. Skull tapped his chin, as he stood in silence as he thought to himself. " Yes, that is true, we know everything about Blackwell if you want safety along with the Border of yours best Camp is in the eastern Woods right around here." Skull said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "The area is covered with tree canopies and they're is a freshwater spring not too far from the site." Reyna nodded her head as her cats sat at her feet listening to the conversation. Matt also nodded his head. "Good to hear. With the help of magic, we'll be able to set up perfect camps but all of Blackwell in theory will be a whole camp. I will call this camp... Camp Descendants if anybody has a better name you're free to tell me." Matt said in a joking manner.

Matt watched as some of the descendants smiled at his humor. " I don't think any of us have any disagreements on the name Matt." Laurie said trying to keep her composer.

Suddenly Matt took notice of Reyna 's expression. Her eyes were blank as if she were a soulless corpse. Trjegul and Bygul both were mewling pawing at Reyna ' s leggings. Matt quickly moved to her side. "Reyna? Reyna wake up." Matt wordily said shaking her lightly, careful as to not hurt her in this state out of fear that she could be broken like a porcelain doll.

Reyna said nothing in response. Matt hastily put his fingers on her neck to check her pulse... she had one thankfully however he couldn't be sure with how faintly it was.

 _Oh gods why is this happening what is going on with her?_

Suddenly there was a gasp. Matt drew back startled. Reyna panted as she gasped at the air. "Reyna your okay! " Matt said happily as he hugged her. "Um... Matt they're staring." Reyna said. Matt quickly withdrew. Matt cleared his throat. "What happened to you? "

"It's difficult to explain... I guess if you could try and picture it it might be more simple to know. I found myself somewhere else I was this ghost my spirit was separated from my body. Think of it as a limbo almost. Well you wouldn't believe who I saw... I saw your uncle and Fenrir. I couldn't quite catch everything that they said. All I can tell you is what they're planning is close to Blackwell. They're going after the graveyard where you found Mjölnir. That's where your uncle plans to start the apocalypse. That's where we have to make our stand." Reyna said. Matt growled clutching his hands.

 _This close to Blackwell? Why attack so close to home? He knows we can't stop him that easily so why plan on attacking us first we know his plans as the fates have given up more than enough to prepared for the end._

"What is his motive in that though? " Laurie asked crossing her arms. "I could try finding that out but that would require that I put myself as my uncle and think the way he does. I'm not about to try and push my luck when he's turned me dark before I'm just trying to take processions as well as not lose it and destroy the place lighting demigod remember. " Matt said.

Laurie gave him a look that said: ' yeah right, I remember.'

Matt shook his head slowly. "We've got our plan know we start putting it into place. "

Everyone nodded. " right let's go."

"Oh and Matt? " Skull said. Matt looked at him. "No matter what happens you can count on me to have your back. Fen spoke highly of you and I believe that he was right in doing so."

Matt nodded his head. He couldn't help but smile.

 _Fen thinking highly about me? Wow._

"Skull I'm leaving you in charge while I go with Matt and the others." Laurie said. Skull bowed and took change barking orders.

Laurie shook her head quickly while she had a smile on her lips. She walked over to the group. "All I know is that I'm going to be on the front lines when the dead rise. Matt Owen you both can't protect me this time. We have all gotten stronger since the battle with the serpent. I'm ready for this fight. "

"Are you Laurie? We're talking about a huge wolf with a black coat as thick as ash that breaths fire and has magic! I don't think any of us are really ready to challenge Fenrir Laurie. You should hang back just this once until we know what we're up against." Matt said putting his hand on her shoulder only for her to toss it aside.

"Bullshit! Don't play games with me Thorsen I'm not in the mood to have you all defective with me! I'm not a little kid! I am a warrior and I am a wolf! I know what I'm doing and you will not stand in my way of my fate! I don't care if you and I are allies I am not afraid to cut you down were you stand! Do I make myself clear Thorsen? " she snarled darkly holding the blade on her wrist to Matt 's throat.

"Matt! " the others gasped as they drew their own weapons. "Stand down guys. Laurie is right."

"But Matt! ?" Reyna said in dismay. Matt shook his head. "Your right Laurie...I can't stop you and I can't help you when you fight Fenrir. Just remember that it was your choices that will end up with you being hurt when I warned you of the price to be paid in the end."

"So be it...I'll pay that price in return for my brother's life!" Laurie snarled as she withdrew her weapon. "Let's just get this barrier spell set up and finish up the last few things that have to be done. "

-  
Reyna

Reyna sighed as she shook her head. This barrier spell was the most vital part of keeping the other descendants safe from the hell that would descend on earth. She had her spell book from home which she had proofed to her. The spell required to do the spell was in ancient text ...demonic, Latin maybe? She never really could tell. The last time she had tried the spell out it ended up being a small force field around the candle she was using at the time. She had all of the ingredients and items required for the spell and it made her nervous. She had most of the blood she needed to allow only the descendants to enter the barrier but this spell has its side effects none of them she liked...the last time she used it her hair tips turned blue! It was only for 48 hours but she was still tense for the spell. She alone without Rey was powerful while Rey wasn't. Together they were pretty good but it was easier on both of them if Reyna alone preformed spells.

Reyna slowly opened her book to the page.  
The spell required a five star Norse pentagram with ruins. It all so required candles three black one red one purple. Lit in the center a fire with the pot over it Reyna had already put in most of the ingredients all that was left was the blood a single drop would suffice. Reyna nodded and everyone allowed blood to drip from the cut in their hands. Reyna had explained that the wounds would heal right away once the spell is started. Reyna took another breath before saying the spell.

"Ostia in nocte silentio molliter labitur . Quamquam incuriosa recessit a fulgur tonitru , et vocavi te in maius impedimentum ortum ex alto tueri hights et omnes , qui in hac domain ! Custodi norse Deus qui sanguine Praesidio et protege nos usque ad fores ! "

(Latin to English translation "Open doors silence falls softly into night. Careless as lightning departed from its thunder, I summon Thee barrier rise from the depths into greater heights and protect all who enter this domain! Protect those who are of Norse god blood! Open the doors of protection and shield us until the end!")

Suddenly a large barrier appeared and disappeared. Reyna breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at her hair and of course there on her black hair was the blue tips.

Great...

"The spell is up only thoughts of god's blood can enter and already our parents ate on their way and they'll be safe here." Reyna said.

" Good know we wait. " Matt said.

 _ **A/N: okay so I'm going to do a time skip cuz there isn't really anything left to do to prepare so see you all for chapter 21 where the war begins...if you have any ideas let me know in a review thanks.**_


	21. Chapter 21 matt the begining of the end

Chapter twenty-one  
Matt  
Beginning of the end

It was about a week later when Matt awoke to someone violently shaking me awake. Matt looked up through the darkness to make out Reyna ' s face. " It's almost time Matt they're making their move in an hour or two." She said in a soft whisper. Matt nodded his head without realizing it.

"And the others?" Matt asked. "Already waking up. I advise you do your morning retains quickly. We want to be on the road in forty-five minutes to an hour." Reyna replied briefly. Again Matt nodded his head. Matt got out of his sleeping bag and watched Reyna go. He then rolled up his sleeping bag and put it into Helen's magical backpack that he and the other descendants had gotten after saving Baldwin. Laurie had given a set to Reyna, Rey, Owen and Astrid. Matt laid his backpack on the ground at the door before heading upstairs to the bathroom. He was just about to knock on the door when Astrid came out. She stopped before giving him a smile. "Good morning Matt."

"Like wise Astrid are you finished?" Matt asked. Astrid nodded. "All yours big guy." She said walking away. Matt walked in and closed the door. Matt turned on the shower. Matt yawned before taking off his clothes and getting into the shower.

 _This could be the last time I shower for a few days._

Matt walked down the stairs with a white t shirt with a red sweater over top. His hair was brushed and was ready. He walked into the kitchen and pored himself cereal. All around the room was the other descendants of the north. Laurie, Astrid, Baldwin, Owen, Rey and Reyna...the only one who was missing was Fen. Matt frowned sadly at the thought of Fen's lose filled his head. Matt grunted and forced the thought from his mind. He had his team to protect and he had to focus on that.

Matt stood outside waiting for the others. Blackwell had changed over the last week. Matt's house was the same but in the middle of town it had changed: there was combat camps, dinning hall, cabins, in the woods the raiders camps were set up perfect with extra everything. Food gathered for all. Blackwell would be the only safe place and Matt was ready for the first of the descendants to arrive. For know they had to hold the front lines and drive back his Granddad and Fenrir and maybe in the process save Fen but the chances were slim at best.

" I must confess Matthew you've yet again proven yourself to me." Helen said as she approached him. She wore her beetle dress. "Have I Helen? I only have helped with papering Blackwell. I couldn't save you and I couldn't save Fen, how have I proven anything to anyone. " Matt muttered sourly.

"I have others who would say otherwise Matt. You have given me a way to help Laurie in this fight. No one knows brother Fenrir like I do. Giving Laurie my soul for the fight will aid her in the fight and I have you to thank for the idea Matt. "Helen said softly.

Matt looked at her in disbelief. "I did tell you how you could help but that still seems stupid in my eyes. It doesn't matter all that much to be frank with you Helen."

The goddess laughed and Matt gave her a strange look. "What? What 's so funny? " Matt asked confused. "You are." Helen said softly with a laugh. She had a teasing look in her rainbow colored eyes. "Your taking this to harshly you are looking at your failures rather than your accomplishments. Matt you're their leader. They will follow you to Valhalla and back. They know you Matt they trust you and in their eyes you're trustworthy and know what you are doing. Don't let my death or Fen's shroud your better judgment believe in yourself and you can do anything. " Helen said hugging Matt. "Thank you Helen I'll remember that. "

Then Matt heard the door open and the other descendants walked out with their backpacks and armor on. Matt looked at each in turn.

"We're about to face the beginning of the end. Once we leave we are going to face the walking dead." Matt said in a serious tone. Reyna put her hand on Matt's shoulder. "We're ready Matt, we're with you all the way."

Matt smiled at her. "Then let's go."

Matt and the others fell into line as they headed to the edge of town. There waiting for them was Hildar and some of her most trusted Valkyries. Matt looked up to Hildar and nodded.

"We will fight along side you son of Thor but we both know that nether party will win we can only drive them back." Hildar pronounced in a striking tone. Matt silently gave her a nod and looked to Laurie who opened a portal in front of them. Rey, Astrid, Baldwin and Owen pasted through first followed by Hildar and her Valkyries the last to enter the portal were Reyna, Helen, Matt and finally Laurie was the last to go through. Matt looked around and nodded when he had everyone accounted for. They were about five minutes away from the Blackwell cemetery where they would face his grandad and drive him back and then everything would be up in the air after that. Matt could only think of what could come...the dead killing the living and the descendants trying to escape for their lives to get to Blackwell before the dead found them. It sent chills down Matt ' s spine.

 _What awaits us in the coming weeks? Are we to wait or are we to find the descendants?_

Matt didn't know but all he knew was he had to face his grandad first before he had to focus on what was to come afterwards.

Matt notice that Laurie stiffened it her step. "You can smell him can't you." Matt said in a whisper. Laurie gritted her teeth. "Remember what I told you Matt this is my fight not yours. Your fight is with your grandad."

Matt felt sick. Yes, his fight was with his grandfather but what did his grandad have planed for him and his friends? He didn't have long as they arrived at the cemetery.

Matt stopped and so did the others. Standing before them was mark and Fenrir. "Welcome welcome to the beginning of the end. It warms my icy heart to know you all care so much to join us here this morning. " Mark purred.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "We both know that you're immortal because of what you made Reyna do! I also know you plan on keeping me around for a while."

Mark's smile faded and his brows frowned in an almost hurt expression. "Of course I'm going to let you live Matthew, your very important to this whole thing, you are worth the aggravation and torment in this battle to come..." Mark 's smile returned. "After all an apocalypse would be boring without the residence to fight back."

"Your plan has doomed that of millions of people!" Hildar snapped in a striking tone.

Fenrir scoffed. "Oh please you wreathed old woman you're one to talk, you have killed many people in your time if anything you should love the smell of blood on that pathetic sword of yours. "

"Hold your tongue demon! You are responsible for chaos in Asgaurd before Odin confined you to Hel for all of eternity where you should still be chained! " Hildar snapped back.

Fenrir crouched down on his hunches and prepared to attack while mark and matt held up their hands at the same time marring one another. "No need to get riled up the time will come." Both said in unison. All eyes stared at Matt and Mark. Both held their gazes on one another. An eerie silence filled the space around them.

"Well I think it's time to begin this." Mark said as he snapped his fingers to make the gate disappear. Matt watched in silence as he stood not moving.

Mark reached down and placed his hand firmly on the ground. "Fra Valhalla til Hel jeg kongen sommon de døde å stige og srive sin nye mester og leder!"

(Norwegian to English translation - "From Valhalla to Hel I the king summon the dead to rise and strive their new master and leader!")

The ground beneath shook and out of the ground rose zombies. Matt glared out at them. "Matt?" Reyna asked.

Matt nodded his head and the descendants took off to fight. Reyna stayed back with Matt to inure that he could be healed. Laurie and Helen raced to face Fenrir as Matt stood with his shield and hammer ready. Mark smiled at Matt and with the snap of his fingers appeared armor, weapon and a shield. Mark tipped his head back laughing with a devilish grin. His eyes were solid crimson. "So then Matthew it's time to fight you do have the option to join me."

Matt gave him a fowl glare. "Never in all of the nine realms will I ever join you in your cause!"

Mark frowned sadly. "So be it Matt then we must fight!"

Matt and mark released battle cries and locked in combat. Sword against the legendary hammer. Matt blocked mark's sword and used his hammer to send lightning through the Erath sending mark flying back from the sheer power. Mark stood up and simply brushed himself off as if he hadn't just been thrown backwards 10 feet. Matt looked at him.

Matt and the others had practiced all week with holograms curacy of Reyna ' s magic. Matt had defeated the hologram but the real deal was going to strike harder and faster, and use magic and god straight and all Matt had was his amulet but he also had Mjölnir to fully use his powers. Only he could pick her up. Matt spun and threw Mjölnir. The hammer flew through the air like a bullet.

Mark moved out of the way to avoid the attack. Matt called Mjölnir back but not before getting a cut from Mark 's sword. How had he gotten so close to Matt in a matter of seconds. Matt blocked the next attack but Mark caught Matt of balance and slashed Matt's chest.

"Ahhh!" Matt cried as he clenched his teeth shut as he looked at Mark who stood over him.

 _I can't lose not here not when I have so many people who are counting on me._

Matt hit Mark's sword out of the way knocking the man off balance just long enough to get back to his feet. Matt heard Reyna speaking the healing spell. His wound burned as it healed. Matt looked around him to insure that everyone was alright. Owen and his Ravens fought alongside Astrid with a horde of zombies while Baldwin and Rey where attacking another set of zombies. Reyna was holding her own and Matt couldn't find Laurie and Helen anywhere.

Mark brought down his sword again hitting Matt's shield again. " This is pointless grandad this won't end, we're wasting time and energy!"

Mark smirked. "That's true Matty you're right we are, however you're wrong at the same time."

Matt gasped as a fireball nearly hit his head.

 _Right... god... magic. Reyna said she hurt him could I if I land a serious attack? I mean it's worth a shot isn't it?_

Matt jumped back allowing the wind to carry him back. He needed one good strike straight to the chest or to the head both were covered by armor.

 _Wait I'm waring armor how did his sword price it?_

Matt looked down and saw that indeed the armor was cut open.

 _That must be one hell of a sharp blade if it can piece open armor like it is a can._

Matt slipped his shield onto his back. Mark gave him a confused look. "What are you doing Matt? "

Matt put Mjölnir in his left hand and raised his right hand.

 _One shot, a lighting bolt so hot it could melt anything it touched. That's all I have. If I miss, I will be drained of my magic without Mjölnir ' s power. I can't afford to miss him._

Matt narrowed his eyes. He could feel his amulet burning around his neck. Matt took a breath.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _Now!_

A white lighting bolt shot from his hand at great speeds and like lighting does hit the metal. A shot right to the heart.

Mark cried out in pain and held his aching chest.

This time it was Matt who smiled with triumph. "Lightning is my friend grandad I know how to use it."

Mark growled at Matt. "Retreat! "

Mark disappeared and so did the zombies around them.

"Is everyone alright? " Matt asked.

Everyone nodded. That's when Matt realized someone was missing.

"Hey, does anybody know where Laurie is?" Matt asked.

Everyone looked around. "No."

Matt ' s eyes widened with fear.

 _Were is Laurie?!_

 _ **A/N: Hey hiccupandtoothless294 here thank you so much for reading this chapter I have one or two more chapters to go that I have an idea of what is going to happen and then... I have writer's block. I'm unsure of what I want to have happen. Did you want me to have the descendants go out to find more of the descendants who have been called upon? Do you want me to have them show up wounded?**_

 _ **What do you guys want me to do? Because I have no idea right now of how I want this to go? Did you guys want to even see the return of dark side characters? Do you want to see more evil characters? Do you want more chapters with the gods or with Mark and Fenrir?**_

 _ **Idk it's up to you guys to decide and contribute to the story.**_

 _ **Thanks guys that will be a big help.**_


	22. Chapter 22 Laurie the fight

Chapter twenty-two  
Laurie  
The Fight

When Matt gave the word Laurie alongside her Aunt ran forward. Laurie shifted into her wolf form and Helen disappeared into Laurie 's body.

Laurie skied to a halt as she stared down Fenrir. The wolf bared his sharp teeth in a smile. Laurie planted her feet firmly on the ground beneath her. She wasn't afraid of him.

Fenrir must have picked it up because he shook his mighty head. "No fear? How tragic and here I thought you actually cared about Fen."

Laurie winced.

"He's trying to get under your skin Laurie don't let him." Helen 's voice echoed.

"I'm not afraid of you Fenrir you're not my brother! My brother is a kind hearted boy! Not some monster like you!" Laurie growled in return.

Fenrir narrowed his eyes. "Hum, alright then, let's just see how willing you are!" Fenrir lunged forward. Laurie jumped back and lashed her tail out and struck Fenrir in the face with her tail blade.

Fenrir yelped from the sudden attack. "A tail blade! You sneaky girl. Not bad I'll give you that. But I also know you have my sister aiding you in this fight!"

Fenrir shot fire at Laurie. To which she blocked the attack with her magic.

 _That was close._

Laurie didn't move. Fenrir scoffed. "Why are you not fighting me!?"

"That all depends on how you view it Fenrir. " Laurie said cracking a smile. Fenrir snorted and raced towards her.

Laurie couldn't react fast enough as Fenrir grabbed her scruff of her neck and dragged her away from the others.

 _No!_

Laurie struggled in his hold. Shocks of violent pain shot through her body. Fenrir has stronger than she was. Laurie used the blade on her forepaw and cut Fenrir in the chest he snarled and bit down harder. Laurie shrieked in agony.

 _Were is he taking me?!_

Fenrir tossed her into a tree. The blow knocked the wind out of her lungs. Whimpering Laurie got to her paws. She gasped at the air. Her chest and back screamed with pain. Laurie growled shaking her head.

 _Push it away Laurie your a goddess and he is a god. How did the lore go again? How did Fenrir die at Ranarök?_

Laurie focused back on history lessons in middle school. At Ranarök Fenrir killed Odin and in turn be killed by Odin's son Víðarr. But myth never happened, what had to happen changed when the gods died. Fenrir never killed Odin in turn Fen never killed Owen and in turn Fenrir or Fen was never killed by Odin's son Víðarr. Who never had a descendent in the original Ranarök with the descendants of the north.

 _So how do I kill him and save Fen at the same time?!_

Fenrir tossed his head. "So you've finally figured it out good on you little brat. You want to know why I'm not still stuck in Hel? Because when Mark killed my sister my bonds broke and I gained my freedom. Your soul desire is to save your brother and kill me! News flash grily not going to happen! "

"He's wrong Laurie...you can do it. You can kill him but I'm not sure how!" Helen said softly in Laurie 's head.

 _For know all I have to do is defeat him this time around. But the real question is how?!_

Laurie dodged another of his attacks and followed up with a swipe of her sword.

Fenrir tilted his head to the left to look at the wound on his left shoulder. "Ow. That hurt. " the wolf muttered bitterly.

"There is more where that came from!" Laurie snarled angrily. "Oh I should hope so. Not to be rude but you not being a Wulfenkind for long gives me a larger advantage over you. Not to mention my powers, and size with my strength. Compared to me you're in fearer. I've been holding back my true powers...but I think it's about time to end this fight and activate my mark on your neck. Let me show you true power Laurie!" Fenrir said as he smiled softly.

 _Your kidding me he's been playing around with me and I never even gave it a second thought...he separated me from my friends on purpose, he knew that I'm weaker alone without the others. I could call out but if I do...dame it! Aunt Helen and I can't kill him because it was never explained how Fenrir was meant to die at Ranarök not to mention it could kill Fen. Could I exorcize Fenrir from Fen? No Fenrir intertwined his soul to Fen's. My magic at the most wouldn't hurt him and nether can my weapons. If I change and shoot my bow I have a chance but Fenrir can hurt me far worse as a human being, then as a wolf. He's larger than me but I can use my size and speed to get in close proximity to him but...even then what will I do once I get in close?_

Laurie gritted her teeth.

 _He's left me with very little choices one of them is to give up without a fight...let him win and I join my brother in the darkness. I can't do that. I have to continue to fight until I can no longer do so._

"Your scared pup, I can smell that. Your angry I can read it all over your body. You don't want to give in to me yet your running out of options. So what will you choose? " Fenrir asked.

"I'd rather give my life then submit to you!" Laurie hissed.

Fenrir shook his head. "So smart and yet you have bees in your brain. Let's end this quickly. " Fenrir rushed forward on powerful paws closing the gap between them. Laurie grinned and changed. She drew back her bow and shot. Fenrir screamed when something in beaded itself in his chest.

Laurie straightened. "Show!" As commanded the arrow shimmered into existence. Fenrir looked down at the bone arrow in shock. "Well I'll be dammed. You had the balls to shoot me dead in the chest. Takes the whole "arrow through the heart" saying all the more serious and with a bone arrow no doubt. My sister gave you a gift to fight. I must admit you have good aim. I would assume you knew that it wouldn't kill me."

Laurie nodded slowly. "I suspected as much, if you were Fen he'd be dead. But you're not Fen. There is a way to kill you and I will never stop until your dead. This fight is over." Laurie said turning her head towards the sky. "Hooowl. "

Fenrir growled. As soon as Laurie had released her howl the other descendants appeared in the clearing.

"I should never have pushed my friends away. Expeally fighting you. I could have had a greater chance in defeating you if I had my pack aiding me. I have seen my mistake and it will be the last I make. So Fenrir will you stand and fight the Descendants of the North or will you flee?" Laurie challenged staring the wolf in the eyes.

Fenrir snarled. "Ignorant scum. You call yourself a pack leader? A true leader would fight his own battle solo then in a group! You're pathetic taking aid from those who don't belong expeally when this battle is ours to face! "

Laurie cracked a grin. "If that were true then why not kill Owen, that was the original prophecy wasn't? Or has prophecy turned course and it was Fen you had to kill and I his avenger? Is not such a crueler fate if it is brother and sister to fight? Helen ageist Fenrir, Laurie ageist Fen? Do you see the outcome of this choice Fenrir? I am one with your sister and I have her powers, I could send you right back to Hel!"

Fenrir returned her smile with one of his own. Black smoke wrapped around the large wolf and a human stood in his place. The boy smile was soft. "Of course you can. Know then do me a solid and let me talk to my little sister would you?"

Laurie transformed into a human but wore a dress. Her eyes where rainbows. "Brother Fenrir. " Helen hissed. "What do you want?!"

Fenrir laughed as he ran his hand through his black hair. "What can't we gods, no siblings, talk for a while. You know because we haven't talked in what could be a millennium? "

"Why would I associate myself with a creature like yourself. Odin sent you to my realm out of fear that you would turn on him and strike him down! We were brother and sister once but no more! Anything you have to say is meaningless rubbish! So spare me your tongue. The air you breathe is not worth your breath. So drop dead you worthless carkus." Helen said harshly.

"My, such language! Honestly you really should hear me out. I'm prepared to offer you a once an a lifetime deal." Fenrir said softly.

Helen narrowed her eyes. "No deal of yours is worth the time, you'll be the only one to benefit when it's all over!"

Fenrir gave her a hurt expression. "You'd think that wouldn't you sister. _Tisk._ Shame I was going to tell you that I'd give Fen back. Oh well you don't want to listen then that's fine I'll just go." Fenrir turned to go.

"Wait..." Fenrir smiled as he turned to face Helen. Her eyes hidden under Laurie ' s blonde hair. "What is this deal?"

" I'm glad you've had a change of heart in all this sister. " Fenrir said. "Watch it devil! The only reason I am hearing you out is to save my nephew. This is not about you in the lest!" Helen snarled with venom.

"Typical. You would think that the mighty goddess of death descendant bloodline of the great trickster god Loki would be so willing to help others when she herself is part dead to begin with! " Fenrir said tapping his chin.

If looks could kill Fenrir would be a pile of ashes. "Hold your tongue in my presence rodent filth." Helen scowled. "Say what you like princess, your bullshit, I couldn't care less about. Know about that deal." Fenrir said with a grin. "I purpose a trade is in order. Fen for another host, or you my dear sister... abandon this foolish prasut and stay where you belong."

"Tis not a foolish prasut vial creature of darkness. " Helen scowled. "Oh really then? Pity, pity, and here I was hoping I had guessed correctly. So I will assume you'd go with the first opppsion then?" Fenrir said with a warm smile.

" If it is what it will take to return my nephew and free him from your claws I will have to -" Helen stopped short. Laurie took back control over her body. "I will make the choice Fenrir not Aunt Helen! "

Fenrir tilted his head ever so slightly that you'd never think he moved his head unless you looked close enough. "Is that so? Well then Laurie make your choice Fen's life for another's or make my sister leave for good?!"

"I will sacrifice myself in turn for my brother's life." Laurie said. She dropped down to one knee and bowed to the wolf who wore a monstersly wicked grin that tore through his lips like they could have been paper.

'Laurie no!' Helen cried.

Fenrir walked towards her. Owen and Matt took up the space blocking Fenrir from Laurie.

"You will not take her!" Matt snapped hurling a bolt of lighting from his hammer. The wolf - boy took a direct hit and didn't even flinch.

Laurie looked up and threw her hands apart to throw Matt and Owen out of the way to the sides. "Stay out of this!" Laurie howled as she got to her feet and approached Fenrir.

Helen separated from Laurie ' s body and rolled to a halt on the Earth below.

Laurie stopped in front of Fenrir. "I'm ready. To accept my fate; but in turn Fen goes free...right? Give me your pack word that you will up hold your end of the deal."

Fenrir held out his arm to her and took hold of her arm and used her blade to cut his wrist open. He let blood drop into her hand. "My word in blood. That is the cost of my deal. You have my word. Just know that your brother will not approve of your choice and we will start all over again. Have you really thought about this Laurie? Are you really ready?" Laurie took up Fenrir 's hand. She shook her head quietly. "No I haven't, but I know not of what lies ahead for me… but, I know of my brother's. I am prepared to die to save him. He made me promise not to save him but I choose to rebel. If you go back on your word I alone is to blame. Just know that Fen and I are stronger toghter then we are apart."

"Laurie no! Think about this! Please!" Matt said as he walked forward. Laurie looked back at Matt and lowered her head. "It's alright Matt. You just need to have a little faith." She said forcing a little sweet smile before black flames wrapped around her and Fenrir.

 _'Who knows...'_ thought Laurie. _'Maybe this was my destiny? All I can hope for is Fen's freedom.'_

When the flames dissipated everyone was shocked at the sight before them...

A wolf and a human... but who was who?

 _ **A/N: hehehaha you like that? You like that cliff-hanger? Hum Hum? Well? What do you think happened? Do you think Fenrir kept his word do you think he didn't? Or maybe something went wrong? I don't even know?! Or do I? Fine out in chapter twenty-three!**_


	23. Chapter 23 matt rise

Chapter twenty-three

Matt

Rise

Matt stared on. There shrouded in shadows was a wolf and a human. But he couldn't make out any features on either of them. He could only tell by the sallowest.

A few seconds pasted and neither figure moved.

 _What happened to them?!_

" Matt? " Reyna asked taking to his side her eyes staying true to the figures. "Have you ever seen this before Reyna? Could this be a trick to the eye?" Matt asked curiously. Reyna shrugged. "None that I have ever preformed. If I had to go out on a limb here, I'd say they were frozen in time by shadows."

"Do you think we'll be safe in approaching them?" Matt asked. "I will assume as much. They haven't moved for the last few minutes." Reyna replied. "Right then, everyone fan out, and for the love of the gods don't move until I give the order to. Do I make myself clear? Baldwin! "

Baldwin jumped and snapped to attention. "Yes sir I understand sir!"

Matt shook his head with pity. "Just go." Matt said pointing to the other side of the clearing. Baldwin quickly scampered off to catch up with Ray, and Owen. Matt, Reyna, and Helen circled the other side until they were in a large circle around the figures. Matt nodded his head to signal Helen and Baldwin to approach slowly.

 _The two pieces I have that can't be killed, one that's already dead and one who can only die if coming into contact with holly._

Both approached with contusion. Both stopped within mere meters between them.

Matt kept his gaze locked on the figures. Would they move? That really was the question at hand wasn't it. Matt flinched as he thought he saw the flicker of movement. Was it a trick of the light that had played a trick to his eyes or not?

"Keep your weapons drawn and ready if they make a move. " Matt commanded. Everyone held firm. Where they ready for what was to come? Would Fenrir keep his word to Laurie? Would he not? Or did the spell fail? All the answers stood unmoving before him under blackness. Matt turned to Reyna. Watch my back Reyna, I'm going to get in closer to see what is going on." Reyna gave him a look that said "be careful please. "

Matt wordlessly gave her a hopefully nod that said that he understood. Matt slowly walked forward to join Baldwin and Helen. He stopped by their sides. It was easier at this distance to make out the figures.

"Fen." Matt said breathlessly as the figure stood unmoving. "So that would mean. " Matt continued. "Not necessarily Thorsen." Helen said braking in. Matt and Baldwin looked at her. "What do you mean by 'not necessarily'."

"This is one of my powers. But not something found in my theory's, myths or legend. This power is given to me by the author herself." Helen said. "Author? What craziness are you talking about Helen?" Matt asked confused. "Nothing it's unimportant. Now about that power. Laurie most likely used it the last second, just to make sure that she could freeze Fenrir in time to insure that he can't escape his prison again. But using the spell on herself means that she herself is trapped with Fenrir. Fen however will be free in an hour."

Matt looked at the wolf. Laurie sacrificed herself to stop Fenrir and to save her brother. But for what meaning? Owen approached. "Is Laurie?"

Matt was hesitant to want to answer his question. Just like they would do the same if it had been Reyna in that state. "She sacrificed herself to save Fen and stop Fenrir." Matt said in a strong manner. Owen looked down at the ground. Matt could see his eye under his blue hair. He was crying. Matt's heart stopped when he heard growling from behind him. He whipped his head around and came face to face with a snarling wolf. Matt didn't move. The back wolf circled him threateningly. It lunged and grabbed what it could of Matt's shirt before wrestling him to the ground and pinning him. All the while Matt never fought back.

"It's okay, it's really me, Fen. " Matt said up to the wolf. The wolf gave Matt a shocked expression and moved away letting Matt sit up. Fen slowly shifted into human form. His body was abused and wounded heavily. "Matt?" Fen asked in a raspy voice. Matt nodded.

"B-b-but how? Wait, where is my sister?!" Fen asked looking around frantically until his eyes fell on the wolf in the black crystal. "No," Fen breathed. "Laurie I told you to stay out of it!" Fen snapped harshly going up to the wolf.

"And just when do you think I listen to you, brother? " came a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Laurie coming out of a portal. "Did everyone really think I was dumb enough to seal myself with Fenrir in the end?"

No one answered. "Yeah that's what I thought. I mean really. I had one chance to get in close proximity to Fenrir and it gave me a long enough opening to grab Fen when Fenrir released his chains to try and grab me. I threw him out and patrolled myself just as I completed the spell to seal Fenrir. If I can't kill him I needed him frozen in time."

Reyna approached. "It was still a risky move all the same Laurie, if he had grabbed you you wouldn't be here right now!"

Laurie snarled. "At least I did something useful for once instead of being the stupid-" Fen hugged her tightly. "Relax Laurie. You saved me didn't you. We shouldn't be fighting we should be happy to be all together again, right?" Fen asked as he pulled away from Laurie.

Matt walked over to the two and smiled. He playfully punched Fen 's arm. "Ah?! What was that for?!" Fen mumbled rubbing his arm. "For getting yourself kidnapped. And this," Matt said pulling him into a hug. "Is for coming back."

Fen sighed his head swinging back and forth. "I'll never understand you Thorsen." He looked at each of the descendants and to his aunt. "Thank you, for all of this, how did the battle go?" Fen asked.

"Laurie was successful however, my Grandfather got away and the apocalypse has begun." Matt said. The words tasted bitter in his mouth. Matt prepared himself for Fen to make fun of him for losing however what he was met with was nothing of the sort.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. No matter...this isn't the worst thing that could have happened. I assume that you wounded him?" Fen said. Matt just stared down at Fen in pure shock.

 _Who are you and what have you done to the old Fen Brekke?_

"Yes," Matt said. "However, I took heavy damage in our combat, Reyna was healing my wounds but they still need to be checked over. As for Laurie her wounds should be checked as well, as well as your own."

Fen nodded. "Let's return to Blackwell. It's cold."

Nobody disagreed. Laurie opened a portal to Blackwell. Laurie, Fen, and Matt all looked back at Fenrir sealed in the black crystal. Before everyone stepped through the portal back home.

Matt walked out of the portal. Hildar and her Valkyries were waiting for them. They had dismounted their steeds and were looking over them. "Hildar." Matt said as he saw her. "Son of Thor you are back, where did you run off to?" Hildar asked him. " To find Laurie. We got Fen back to." Matt said. Hildar's attention snapped from her horse to Matt upon hearing the news.

Fen came over with a smug grin on his face. "What, did you miss me?" He asked. Hildar gave him a glare. "You're far to cocky Fenrir."

Fen snarled and tried to throw himself at Hildar if not for Matt holding him back. "Don't ever fucken call me that! I am not Fenrir! I am Fen and only Fen! Do you understand!"

Hildar brushed it off. "You can't hide who you are Fen you will always be Fenrir no matter what you do. Stand and face your demon, don't go about acting carelessly, expeally in my presence."

"Let me go Matt! Let me teach this Bitch some manners!" Fen snapped tugging away at Matt's grip. Matt winced when Fen sank his teeth into his arm. "Fen, relax buddy, you losing your shit over this is just, well… dumb. All it is is a bunch of bullshit. Just ignore her. You're back now and that's all that matters, right? You said it yourself." Matt said through clenched teeth.

Fen went still and for a few short seconds Matt could have sworn that he was holding a rage doll instead of a real person.

Fen looked back at Matt with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Sorry, I just... to soon. Still stings."

Matt nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, I know. You and Laurie should go meet up with your pack, the others and I can handle things around here." Fen nodded. "Right, see you later then." Fen said as he ran off to join Laurie.

Matt looked back at Hildar. "Why would you talk like that to Fen?! He's back to being himself!" Hildar shook her head. "That matters not son of Thor. He is still of Fenrir 's blood. This does not change who he is loyal to and that loyalty is not to this team."

Matt clenched his fists. "You're wrong Hildar. Fen would never pledge his loyalty to the wrong side!"

" Do you not remember the last time. Fen lead the monsters into battle." She said. "Not by choice! My Grandfather made Skull seek out Fen to become alpha. Fen had no choice but to defeat Skull in order to save himself and us. As soon as Fen got the chance, when tides turned he and his pack fought alongside us in the fight. So don't tell me that Fen is a traitor because he's not!" Matt spat harshly. He turned away from the Valkyrie. "If we need you we'll call for you. Until then, get out of my sights."

Matt didn't stay to hear her reply. His blood boiled in his veins. _How could Hildar say that about Fen?! He's had my back more times than I can count. Our friendship has only gotten stronger since we went off on our first quest to find the Descendants of the North. All she's done is give me riddles and given me a hard time._

"Don't let it get to you love."

Matt looked up to his right and saw Reyna standing by him. "She's probably just being curious. She is thinking that exact same thing about me. None of us know if my gift from Freya is what will keep my dark side under control. That's all that is going on. We know Fen, and if we see the signs we can approach it on our own but right now it's to soon to be sure. Just relax and enjoy your mini victory with the rest of us. What do you say Matt." Reyna asked.

Matt slowly smirked. "You're right as usual. Let's go."

 _ **A/N: The rise. Very short chapter but I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with this story because writers block. I know what I'm doing for chapter twenty-four but after that we shall see. Until then thanks and see you next chapter.**_


	24. Chapter 24 Fen return to the pack

Chapter twenty-four

Fen

Return to the pack

Fen felt every inch of his skin crawling over his body as if he were covered in bugs. His heart was beating fast and hard ageist his chest. Fen hated to want to admit it to his sister, but, he was afraid. He couldn't help but think about what Hildar had said to him.

 _Am I still Fenrir? Even if I left him behind and even if I'm not, it still doesn't change anything about what I am in Norse mythology. I was named after the demon wolf. Even if I was considered a descendent of Loki I am really in a way his son, a reincarnation of him that is. No matter how much I want to get away...I'll never be able to change who I am but I won't let Fenrir stop me. I will rise and I will lead my pack._

"Hey, um, sis; could I ask you something?" Fen asked braking away from his thoughts. "What is it Fen? " Laurie said looking at him. Fen shifted. "About the pack," Fen breathed hesitantly. " M-maybe it's best that you're their leader, it would only be until I recover from what happened."

Laurie gave him a look. "You're kidding me, you're perfectly fine Fen, you're back. Not to mention that our pack looks more to you then me. You're their alpha Fen, I know why you're saying that and they won't care about what you were. We all knew that you where Fenrir and we all knew that you could be lost to the darkness. Fen I'm not sure you know this but all of us in the pack where awaiting your return to the pack. Now you're here. The real question is, are you afraid of facing those who look up at you or will you stand and face them?" Laurie said openly.

Fen looked at Laurie with surprise. Was she right about him? Should he stand to face his pack? Was it true that they would stand by him even after what he had become? Fen forced a smile to his lips. "You've never steered me wrong before Laurie, so I'll trust your judgment."

Laurie smiled back at him. "You won't regret it Fen, I know you won't. "

Fen turned back to face forward. Before him was the entrance to the camp. Fen took a breath before entering the camp. Once inside he found the camp busy with his pack moving things this way and that. Skull was looking at a map with pieces as he talked to Rock and his sister Claire. Two skilled hunters and fighters. Two younger wolves to his pack but worthy of their titles. Hattie was in the training ground assisting fluke. Fluke was a new Wulfenkind. He joined just prior to Laurie ' s transformation. He wasn't like Laurie who had a good feel over her wolf form. Fluke was a special kind of wolf. His pelt was a lush red like his brother's pelt. Jacob had been with this pack for three years and he had a reputation for getting into fierce fights. Skull and Fen both had to get involved in those fights, but back to Fluke. For some reason Fluke couldn't turn fully into a wolf yet, now before him was Fluke versing Hattie in combat switching from wolf to human form with exact precision. It had taken years for Fen to get used to switching form with precision like his. Hattie must have seen something in Fluke that perked her interest. He watched for a minute or two longer.

His pack working together instead of just keeping to themselves. "Okay Laurie, what did you do to my pack?" Fen asked her in a soft voice. Laurie smirked. "Nothing, this is all them, they know what is happening and they have done so much to prepare Blackwell for this fight. I just gave them a little guidance."

Fen walked over to his high rock, changing form as he did so. Fen was now a large black wolf with brown -red eyes, Fen's fangs felt much sharper when he ran his tongue over them. He got to the rock and closed his eyes before howling.

When Fen stopped he looked down. All of his pack was looking up at him. Fen shifted to his human form. Skull was the first to speak. "Well I'll be dammed. Fenrir Brekke is back, kicking ass and taking names. We really thought you'd given up when you told your sister to kill your sorry hide. Look who got his sorry ass proven the fuck wrong. So how'd it feel being a demon wolf of all things? "

Fen glared at Skull with a blackened hatetrid. "Don't call me by my full name Skull. I am Fen not Fenrir. Do I make myself clear to you?" Fen said in an icy tone. Skull smirked. "Just making friendly conversation is all."

"Umhm. Sure you were, and wolves would grow wings and fly like dragons. " Fen deadpanned. He shook his head as both leader and past leader laughed as they joked around. "When I came into this camp I never thought I'd see you all working together. To see such a great progress in strength and training in this camp. To see strategy become power is amazing. So I am truly grateful for your commitments to this pack." Fen looked to Hattie. "I saw you with Fluke. How long have you been training him?"

Hattie winced. "I-I've been training him for the last ten weeks. I was doing it in secret." "Why hide it from me and the rest of your fellow pack members, do you feel ashamed for training Fluke? " Fen asked. "OF COURSE NOT! " Hattie snarled outraged. She quickly recomposed herself. "I saw you trying to help him and you weren't getting anywhere with him, so I, stepped in. I slowly taught him everything I knew. Something you never wanted to learn. Fluke has learned to shift fully and can hold his own in a fight if required, however he is stronger with a tag team attack. Fen if anybody here was ready to fight now it would be him. He wants to prove to you that he is deserving to be a member of this pack."

Fen turned to Fluke. "Then show me, prove that you are indeed prepared to lay down your life in a fight. If you defeat me in that fight I will put you on your brother's level in rank. Lose and you're not to fight alone. Do you agree to these terms? "

Fluke puffed out his chest. "I agree. I accept your challenge alpha."

Fen felt the teen's fear. The boy was biting off more then he could chew. He had to know that there was no way to win against Fen in a fight. Fluke was no match for Fen, who had been a wolf for years, who was the Alpha, and to fight the demon wolf's descendent. Fluke wouldn't last five minutes in the fight against him let alone in the battle against the zombies and Mark.

Fen jumped off of his rock and landed like it was nothing. Fen stopped in the middle of the camp. Fluke stood across from him. Fear written over the boy's features.

Fen turned and Fluke followed suit. Both wolves stared at each other. Fen felt his fur pickle and his muscles wanted to rush forward and sink his fangs into the younger wolf's throat. Fen already knew instantly that what he was feeling was Fenrir. The killer inside him screaming for blood. 'Laurie if I start to get out of control, intervene and, DO NOT, LET ME GO!' Fen said mentality to his sister. She gave him a silent nod.

"Fight!" Hattie said. Both Fen and Fluke rushed at one another. Fen jumped high in the air. He had his Aunt 's magic at his disposal however he wasn't going to use it in this fight anyhow, seeing how that would make it an unfair fight.

Fen's paws landed right on the younger wolves back. Fluke yelped in what Fen hoped was shock. Fluke whorled around and slammed Fen into the ground although Fen didn't even feel the attack. Fluke sprang to his paws and lunged for Fen's right fore shoulder. Fen slammed his head into Fluke ' s jaw hard. Fluke yelped and held his aching jaw with his fore paw. This gave Fen an opportunity to charge Fluke. Fluke dogged Fen sloppily.

 _His attacks and defense is sloppy. God if this is what Hattie has trained it's a disgrace._

Fen snarled. "If this is all you have got there is no point in going any further, I would prefer to keep you alive boy."

Fluke looked at Fen with shock. In fact, everyone was shocked. Fen gave a confused look. Had they understood what he had just said? Even though he was a wolf?

 _Fenrir 's powers that's all that is. The demon wolf can talk not big deal focus on the fight you moron._

Fluke had taken the opportunity from Fen's destination to try to claw Fen's chest. Fen dodged him and looked at Fluke. He couldn't help but see everything, it was like he was in some sort of game where he could see all of his opponent's weak points and read all of his moves. Fen blinked hard to try to make them disappear. They did eventually after the third blink. Fen squared off his body. He knew where the next attack would come from and he was ready for it. As seen, Fluke darted to Fen 's left to hit him in the side to knock him out of breath. Fen waited. Made his opponent think that he had him right where he wanted him and then like a venomous snake Fen sunk his teeth into Fluke ' s red fur. Fen pulled him in close and held Fluke 's throat. Fluke howled. He slashed Fen across his eyes. Fen released him and bit his ear ripping it clean off of his head. Fen shook his head trying to get the blood out of his eyes. Wolves suddenly held him down. Fen struggled but the weight kept him from moving. Then silence was met by his embrace.

Laurie

Laurie stared at him with a sad expression. Fen had tasted blood and Laurie wasn't sure if Fen would lose control or not so she had given the order to Rock, Nitrogen, and Derek to hold Fen down until he passed out from lack of air. Nova had rushed over to Fluke ' s side quickly starting to treat his serious wounds. Fluke looked very upset. He hadn't won the fight but she should be happy to escape with his life. Fen nearly ripped his neck open, he could live without his ear though.

Laurie approached Fen who had his eye's open again.

Fen

Fen looked up at Laurie. "Sorry sis." Laurie crossed her arms. "I'm not the one who needs an apology. You ripped Fluke 's ear clean off and you almost ripped his throat apart."

Fen felt ill. He couldn't remember anything or very little at the most. He winced. "Can you three flea brains get off me now!"

Rock, Nitrogen, and Derek all got off of Fen. Fen winced again as pain flooded his senses for the first time he realized that he could barely see. There was pain over his eyes.

"Laurie I can barely see anything?!" Fen said rubbing at his eyes, he instantly regretted his choice when pain shot through his eyes. "My eyes?! What happened to them!" Fen screeched. "Fluke clawed at your eyes. Don't touch them." Laurie said. Nova came over and rubbed a slave onto the cut over his eyes and cleaned away the blood with clothes. Fen looked at her. She didn't meet his gaze. A stab of guilt pricked at his chest. Fen for the first time saw Fluke. His heart sank and his blood turned cold. Fluke was holding his ear in pain and his chest was wrapped like his ear. Fen stood up and approached Fluke. On lookers snarled. He shot them a glare. He stopped before Fluke who gave him a fearful expression.

Fen smiled down at him. "Congratulations Fluke, you've proven yourself to me. You have the wounds of a fighter. Welcome to the pack Fluke, you're one of us."

"B-but I lost." Fluke said. Fen shook his head. "We both lost. If it wasn't for Laurie giving the order to stop me, you would have suffered a worse fate then a wounded neck and ripped off ear. Embrace this Fluke, you've proven yourself to me, your Alpha." Fen said.

Skull threw his arm around Fen's neck. "Leave it to you to be one two fight a kid. Humph all the same that was a thrilling fight to welcome you back to the pack Fen."

Fen chuckled. "You're one to talk Skull," Fen gripped Skull ' s arm and flipped the boy. "You where torn to shreds after our fight when I became Alpha. Most of our pack knows that a fight with me is better avoided then to be fought."

Skull grinned as Fen helped him to his feet. "Now then I feel it's best for the leaders and council should talk. As for everyone else I think Reyna mentioned something about a party?"

"I'll take them Fen, when you're done come meet up with us." Ritchie said as he approached Fen. Fen nodded his head. The members of the council and the leaders stayed in the camp and watched as the other members left.

Fen looked at everyone.

His deputies and sub leaders where Laurie, Skull, and Hattie.

His battle strategist was Eric, Rock, and Claire.

His commander Jacob and finally his leader of pack law karmin.

Eight of the highest ranking wolves in his pack. "You did a number on my little brother Fen, I must admit, you really did look like a killer in the moment." Jacob muttered looking at Fen.

Fen really wished that the subject could just be dropped. He hated seeing what he had done to Fluke. "That's not why I called this meeting." Fen growled. "Then why?" Karmin asked.

Fen took a breath. "When the other descendants of Loki come, we will join our packs."

Everyone but Laurie looked shocked. "Join the packs?! Have you gone mad?!" Rock snarled.

Fen glared at him. "Joining the packs will make us stronger!"

Rock shook his head. "No, I bring no disrespect to you Alpha but I feel that is not a wise decision. What if another Alpha challenges you for your title and he wins."

Fen frowned he never thought about it that way.

"No, they won't. "

Everyone looked at Laurie. "How would you know something like that Laurie?" Claire challenged.

"Aunt Helen for saw it, just as the Norse did. Gram told me. However, I am unable to say anything about it. " Laurie said.

Rock know turned his snarl on Laurie. "You knew about this yet you're withholding information from your Alpha! Such act of tre-"

ENOUGH! Shut your mouth before I rip off your tongue! Don't think I won't do it too." Fen snapped gripping Rock's sweater. The black haired boy looked down and didn't make a sound. Fen let him go grumbling under his breath. Nobody said anything.

"If Laurie feels that the knowledge she has is best unshared then so be it. However, I will handle the conaquncies when they come Rock. I will unite the packs regardless."

"Was that all Fen?" Hattie asked. He nodded. "For know. Until I recover."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the camp to the center of town.

Something stureed in the bushes outside.

"Such a terrible fate, I will awake you from your slumber my brother. No one knows who I am, and I assure you dearest brother no one will be safe from us, the monsters will rise once more and I have changed for the best dearest brother, for I have made my return. Brother. Hahaha ha-ha ha." Grinned the large creature.

 _ **A/N: have fun...speculate :)**_


End file.
